Girl Who Grew Up Akatsuki
by xxyangxx2006
Summary: This story is closed, but the redo is up.
1. Chapter 1

Kari was sleeping on the cold, wet ground; waiting for someone or some_thing_ to come and get her. She was a prisoner of this place for over a month now and she just didn't really care anymore. She still had some form of company and _they_ said she was too valuable to starve so she was given food and water.

She knew what they meant when she would hear the guards say _kekkei genkai _but she didn't think she had one. Maybe she did but her parents never mentioned it. She felt something wet run down her face and when she realized she was crying she didn't stop herself from thinking about her parents. She loved her parents but they didn't last long after the first people taken from her village were _interrogated. _

She smiled as she remembered how her mother used to sing to her and her mother's summons would come. Kari's mother had a wonderful singing voice. Kari herself inherited her mother's singing voice, but, sadly, it was a mix of her father's voice which was horrible, leaving Kari with just a good voice. Nothing to sell for a big profit, but something to please whomever was listening.

A light then invaded the cell and Kari squinted her gray-blue eyes. She looked up and could only tell it was a man but couldn't figure out what the person looked like because the light from behind blinded her; leaving the figure of the man a mystery. The man bent on one knee in front of her and she flinched back, but being as she was against the wall already she really didn't go anywhere.

The man took some of her wavy golden-brunette hair and then said in a monotone, "Is this the girl you were talking about?"

A woman figure then appeared in the light, but Kari could only still made out her figure; Kari figured she must've been in the dark longer than she thought.

The woman nodded and said in a voice that was a motherly tone, "Yes… she's the one."

The man nodded, stood back up and said, "Girl what is your name?"

Kari looked up at the man and nodded saying, "My name is Kari."

"How old are you? Also have you had any training?"

"I'm 11, and as far as training I was trained by my parents, so I wouldn't be able to give it a title."

The man nodded and the woman asked, "Do you want to come with us?"

Kari looked suspiciously at the two and asked, "Where are the guards?"

The man stated, "They are all _disposed _of."

Kari felt a small smile grace her lips but she then asked, "Where are you taking me?"

The woman now stepped up next to the man and said, "We're going to take you away, and, you can say, adopt you."

Kari's face lit up and said, "Are you serious?" the two nodded and Kari laughed with joy, "Okay. I have nowhere else to go so please take me away, mother, father."

The woman came over, reached out her hand and Kari took it. The woman led her out the door followed by the man and when she looked at the two she smiled.

The woman had her blue hair had a bun with her hair falling down in a scene like style ((at least that's what it looks like to me)) and a small white paper flower was on the top right side of her head, her eyes were red-orange, and she had a small lip piercing. The top of Kari's head was the same height as the woman's chest.

The man had spiky orange hair and piercings all over his body, but what made Kari stare was that his purple eyes had rings in them. She believed they are what are called ocular kekkei genkai.

The man noticed her staring and looked at her and asked, "What?"

Kari smiled, but felt Konan tighten the grip on her hand, and said, "Your eyes are pretty father."

The man smiled a tiny smile and said, "They are very special kekkei genkai."

Kari smiled and said, "Ah I knew it! Only people with ocular kekkei genkai have pretty eyes like that."

The woman smiled and the man said, "Thank you Kari."

The woman then said, "And Kari you have your own pair as well."

Kari looked at the woman like she was telling a joke and said, "I don't have father's eyes."

The man laughed and said, "You don't have my eyes but you have an ocular kekkei genkai of your own."

Kari looked back and forth at her new parents and asked, "Really?" they nodded and she smiled asking, "What do they look like?"

The man patted her head, took her other, empty hand, and then looked forward saying, "We'll let you see for yourself when we get to our home."

Kari pouted but said, "Okay." As they were all walking, hand in hand something popped into Kari's head and she felt guilty saying, "Father? Mother?" They looked at her and she continued, "What shall I call you? I mean I didn't even ask what you wanted to be called before I called you father and mother."

The woman laughed and the man smirked saying, "I'm Pein and she is Konan but you can still call us what you have before." That caused Kari to smile as they continued to walk down the road and off into the forest.

They walked for a long time and it was dark. Kari was still in between her two new parents, smiling away like nothing was wrong in the world, though she was getting tired.

Konan must've noticed it because she picked up the girl and said, "Pein, we should really take a break for the night. Besides he did say to meet him in this forest; he didn't specify where."

Pein nodded as he looked to his new daughter who was drowsy as it was already. Kari looked back and forth between her two parents and wondered who _he _was and what they were planning on meeting up with. She didn't care really at that point so she just shut her eyes and fell asleep.

When she woke up she noticed that they had found a huge hollow of a tree to sleep in which was really comfy and warm. It was still dark outside so she snuggled closer to the body she was resting on. She heard a chuckle that didn't belong to either Pein or Konan, but she wrote it off to sleep until a deep ((I have to say kind of sexy)) voice that came from it, "She seems to have taken a liking to me."

Kari jumped off the person and turned around to see who it was and saw a black haired man with black eyes. She was confused and suspicious of whom he was and he smirked and said, "Well I guess I spoke to soon."

Konan smiled at Kari and said, "Kari, don't worry. He's going to be like another father figure to you."

Kari gave Konan a strange look but never took her glance fully away from the new man who chuckled again. Pein shook his head and stated, "Kari come here."

Kari, still not taking her eyes away from the new man, made her way over to Pein and sat down next to him; Pein then patted her head and said, "This is one of the people who are going to help us with our goal in the future and he also offered to train you when I or Konan cannot. This is a very gracious offer to people without a village."

Kari finally took her eyes off the man and looked to Pein asking, "And who, may I ask, is he?" turning her eyes back on the man.

The man smirked and said, "Very smart girl, I'm Madara Uchiha."

Kari widens her eyes and remembers hearing something about the Uchiha clan and about one of their earlier leaders. "_How can he still be alive, if that is really him?_" she asked herself.

As if he could read her mind he said, "My story is a long one that I'll tell another time."

Kari's eyes widened and she stuttered, "So I… you are… how'd you-"

She was cut off by Madara laughing. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and when she looked she saw it was Konan and she said, "Kari do you know what we're planning?" Kari shook her head and Konan continued, "We're plan on controlling the world."

Kari looked at Konan and asked, "Are you serious?"

Pein answered, "Yes, and before we take you any further we need to know if you are willing to help us."

Kari paid one glance at Madara and then back and forth between her new parents. She just got them and she didn't want to leave them now. Plus Fate brought this fortune to her and she guessed I was a sign that this was what she was to do with her life.

She smiled and said, "I will help you with all my power." Her parents and Madara smiled at her.

Madara then scooted a bit closer and looked directly into the girl's eyes and his then turned crimson with three tomoe surrounding the pupil. Kari looked at him and felt panic she then felt dizzy and sang the small song her mother told her to every time she had one of these dizzy spells.

When the words came out she felt less dizzy and calmer, but the three adults looked at her in shock as claws wrapped around her stomach and took her towards the ceiling. Kari looked up and smiled, "Koumari!"

The giant fox bat looked down at her and then put it on her back asking, "Kari what's wrong?"

Kari hugged the bat's neck and said, "Sorry, but I really didn't need you. Mama told me every time I start to get dizzy to sing a song. I didn't know it was your song."

Koumari laughed and looked down at the people below her and asked, "How is your mom?"

Kari smiled sadly and said, "Papa and mama were killed and when we were taken from the village about a month ago."

Koumari looked at her in pity then asked, "Then who are those people?"

"The woman and the man with the spiky hair are going to be my new parents and the other one is going to be my sensei." Kari replied.

Koumari nodded and said, "Well I'm going to put you down now. Do you need me to stay when I do?"

Kari shook her head and replied, "I'll be okay." Koumari nodded and then landed, gently picking up Kari and placing her in between Pein and Konan.

Before she left she stated, "Kari's a precious summoner. I warn you now. If anything happens to her the person responsible will have every summon go after them until they are dead. Make sure to treat her well or I'll personally visit." Koumari bent down and licked Kari's face saying, "Till next time." And then the bat was gone.

The adults looked at Kari making her feel uncomfortable until Konan pulled out a mirror and gave it to Kari saying, "Your kekkei genkai is showing."

Kari looked in the mirror and in her eyes little black figures of all the animals from the zodiac circled her pupil. She was shocked and whispered to no one, "Mama never told me about this."

Konan hugged the young girl and said, "Congratulations. You're the first official member of Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?" Kari asked when Konan let her go.

Pein nodded and said, "That's how we're going to accomplish our goal. We're going to make an organization of members of society like ourselves and call it Akatsuki."

Kari smiled and Madara said, "Well now that everything is settled," he stood up and offered his hand to Kari, smiling, "Shall I begin your lessons?"

Kari smiled, took his hand and stated, "Hai, sensei."

Madara then turned his crimson gaze to Konan and Pein and said, "When I come back I'll have exactly where our girl is, and Kari you may also call me father if you wish."

Kari smiled and said, "Hai, father!"

And they walked out the tree leaving Pein and Konan to prepare an after-training-breakfast.

* * *

**A/N**: Well there's the first chapter! Hope you guys liked it and please continue to read it and please review! I accept any kind of review because I can use any to improve myself, I can even use flames to improve if need be. and Zetsu will come up in ch. 2 but the rest of the Akatsuki won't come until ch. 4 so please be patient.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kari came back with Madara he looked like he accomplished what he set out to do and Kari was bridal style, in his arms, looking exhausted. Konan smiled and so did Pein when they saw their new daughter had made Madara break into a little sweat on his forehead. Kari smiled back at her parents and slid out of Madara's arms and into Konan's open, awaiting ones.

Kari then looked over to the food and asked, "Did you make all of that?" Shocked at how much food there was.

Pein nodded and Kari jumped in the air and giggled, causing all of the adults to smile along with her. She then sat down and was handed a plate with all kinds of food on it. She began eating and Pein asked, "So what is her level?"

Madara filled up his own plate and said, "She's well enough off as a Jounin from what I got, but she needs work on her taijutsu and genjutsu. But still it should take a month, of my teachings, or so for her to raise those to perfection."

"She did pretty well then for her age." Konan stated, and all the adults nodded causing Kari to smile in pride.

"My Papa was pretty strict on my Ninjutsu and healing jutsu that he really didn't pay much mind to the others as much. My Mama paid attention to my summoning jutsu so much that I memorized all the songs for every summon out there." Kari stated and she took another bite of her food.

The adults looked at her strangely and asked, "Songs?"

Kari nodded, swallowed and stated, "Every summon has a song that can be used instead of a hand signs, my Mama says. But only our family can use the songs to summon them due to our kekkei genkai. If I get strong enough I can just think of which summon I want and it'll come. Though she never told me I had one so I only assumed I could summon them with the songs because I was lucky."

Madara put his hand to his chin in thought and said, "That's interesting."

Pein nodded and said, "It is."

Konan then took a sip of her drink and said, "You've uncovered something special Kari." Kari smiled and then Konan asked, "Kari can you control your emotions well?"

Kari tilted her head to side in thought and Madara replied, "She is when we fought but as we can see now… not so much." And he laughed.

Kari pouted and stated, "I'm sorry but I can't help myself around people I enjoy being around." The adults looked at her confused and she continued, "From what I got from you all so far I can tell I'm going to enjoy being around you."

Madara smirked, Pein nodded with a smirk, and Konan smiled, "Well we can tell we're going to enjoy having you around to, but I'm going to teach you how to control your emotions; just in case we're on a mission that requires it."

Kari nodded and her pout vanished into one of expressionless, "I can control myself when I know I'm on a mission as well."

They looked at her in shock at her complete control. They all nodded in approval and Madara said, "Yes but how long can you hold it?"

Kari looked at him and said, "Probably if the stress gets too much I'll snap."

Pein smiled and then said, "Then Konan will help you with holding it longer. She's one of the best people for the art of hiding your true feelings."

Konan smiled and stated, "Not to sound all high and mighty but it's true."

Kari broke and smiled saying, "I guess I do need help. I can't help not smiling around you guys. I'm just so happy I have a new family."

The adults smiled and Pein sat next to the girl and gave her a hug saying, "And you do the same to us when you smile."

Kari blushed and then hugged Pein back. Soon Madara and Konan joined for a group hug and Kari felt loved.

She let go of Pein and that signaled that the hug was to end. Everyone let go and went back to their seats and continued to eat and small talked every now and then.

After dinner was finished Madara stood up and turned to Kari and said, "We're going to train now. Are you up for it?" Kari stood up and nodded and Madara smiled, "It's good I have an eager daughter." And that smiled Kari to smile even more. When they were about to exit the tree cavern Madara turned to Pein and Konan and asked, "If Zetsu comes before we get back send him to me." They nodded and they continued back out to the training area.

It took a five or so minutes of speed walking till they reached the empty field that they had tested Kari's abilities out before. It was about the size of the Roman coliseum and the trees reached as tall as its walls. Kari ran to the middle, extended her arms and took a deep breath of air before she jumped to the side to avoid a couple of kunai.

Madara smiled and then ran at her with all of his speed and let loose a high kick which Kari was just able to block by sacrificing her arm and she flew a couple of feet before she forced herself to the ground and ran back at Madara. He blocked her punch easily enough but took the blow and she kneed him in the stomach, but didn't fly far until he was back at Kari with punches.

Fists and kicks were exchanged for about ten minutes of Kari blocking the onslaught until Madara jumped back and his sharingan, Kari found out it was called, was activated and she was trapped in a genjutsu. She could tell because she always felt dizzy before and during a genjutsu duration. She made the sign to escape it but when she did she had just enough time to block a punch with her hand which slammed into her face from the blow and lack of preparation to put strength in the arm.

She went flying to the far edge of the clearing and put her hand to her nose and noticed it was broken, bleeding. She healed it quickly and effectively and Madara was soon back on her with kicks and punches that went on for another couple of exhausting minutes before he tried to catch her in a genjutsu which she blocked before it actually fully took effect on her.

He smiled and nodded in acknowledgement before coming back at her and this time she didn't do so well blocking because she was starting to tire and he was putting a bit of chakra in his blows. She got one more good punch square on his jaw before he stopped saying, "That's enough for today. You did quite well. That last punch would've decided a battle if you were against an ANBU."

Kari smiled and then she sensed someone behind her that she didn't recognize and quickly turned around and saw something that intrigued her. It was a man in a Venus fly trap thing coming out from the ground. He had yellow eyes and green hair, but what intrigued her most was that he was a bicolor man, one half white the other black.

She jumped back to Madara and asked, "Who is he?"

Madara put a hand on her head and said, "This is Zetsu. Zetsu meet Pein, Konan, and my new daughter Kari."

Zetsu came closer and she noticed he smelled like blood which she asked and he laughed and said, "I'm a **cannibal.**"

She noticed that he had a voice change but she what scared her wasn't that he said he was a cannibal but that she was more interested to know this man more. She smiled, held out her hand and said, "Nice to meet you Zetsu-san."

Zetsu seemed to be shocked but he took her hand none the less and said, "Pleasure to meet you Kari-chan. **Why are you not afraid of us?**"

She shrugged and said, "I am just as clueless about this as you are." She laughed.

Zetsu nodded and then turned to Madara and said, "We have the files on the individuals **you asked us to check on**." And Zetsu took out a stack of files that Zetsu pulled out of his trap.

Madara took them and said, "Good job Zetsu." Zetsu nodded and then Madara turned to Kari and asked, "Are you ready to head back?"

Kari nodded but when she tried to take a step she stumbled and Zetsu caught her. Kari laughed at herself and stated, "I guess my body thinks it's time it rested."

"**We can take her **Madara" Zetsu said but it sounded more like a question.

Madara nodded and Zetsu then turned to Kari and said, "It's a bit cramped but **it's the fastest way to go.**" indicting for her to get in the fly trap. Kari nodded, not caring what got her back to sleep, and climbed in. She blushed a bit when she noticed he didn't have a top on but it really didn't seem to bother him so she tried to calm herself down.

Soon she was enveloped in darkness as the fly trap closed and she felt sleep closing in on her. Before she fell asleep she thought, "_Life is going to good right now to be real._"

When she woke up she was still enveloped in darkness and the first scent was that invaded her nose was a mix of fresh cut grass and blood. She got up to move but felt arms wrapped around her waist and they squeezed tighter when Kari tried to move. A voice was muffled and the only thing Kari could make out of it was, "**Sister** … I'm sorry."

Kari didn't want to wake Zetsu up but the only way to get out was to do just that. She shook her head and stayed awake, waiting for Zetsu to wake up which, thankfully, was a few minutes later. She saw his yellow eyes glow as the trap opened a little bit and she smiled saying, "Morning Zetsu-san. Could you please let me go?"

Zetsu must not have noticed that he was because he looked at Kari confused and asked, "**What?**" Kari struggled a bit and was a bit uncomfortable with him looking and holding her like this. It seemed as if that made him notice and he widened his eyes and said, "We're sorry Kari. **We didn't notice.**"

Kari smiled as Zetsu let her go and said, "It's okay Zetsu-san." She then stepped out of the now open fly trap and asked, "Do you have any family Zetsu-san?"

Zetsu looked at her confused and asked, "**What are you getting at?** We're curious why you ask."

Kari turned to him and noticed that it was almost dawn and Pein, Konan, and Madara were gone. Kari admitted, "When I woke up you said something about a sister and that you were sorry."

Zetsu had a pained and angry expression on that went away for a second later as he said, "It's **nothing.**"

Kari nodded and said, "I'm sorry for bringing it up. I didn't know it was a touchy subject."

Zetsu shook his head and said, "**It's okay. It wasn't** your fault that you remind us of our sister."

Kari smiled, hugged Zetsu, which shocked the bicolor man, and said, "Then if you want you can call me sister, and I can call you brother, Zetsu-san."

Zetsu looked down at the girl with no expression but he nodded and said, "**That** would **be **nice, **sister.**"

Kari smiled up at her _brother_ and said, "Glad you like the idea brother." And she let him go.

Zetsu ruffled her hair and then Konan walked in and smiled saying, "I'm glad you're finally up Kari. I was getting worried that Madara might've trained you too hard."

Kari smiled and ran up to Konan, hugged her and said, "I'm sorry I worried you but I'm better now."

Konan hugged her back and then turned to Zetsu and said, "Madara wants to see you."

Zetsu nodded and then turned to Kari, "**See you** sister."

Kari smiled, "See you later brother." And he was gone. Konan looked at her and Kari said, "It's a long story."

Konan nodded, and stated, "We found a place to make an official base but we need to move there." Kari nodded and Konan continued, teasingly, "Can you keep up?"

Kari smiled and said, "Of course mother."

* * *

**A/N:** Well I didn't plan to but I typed this up shortly after the first chapter so I thought that I would put this up with the first one. So please stay tuned and review !


	3. Chapter 3

Kari was shocked when she first came to the Amegakure and found out that Pein was actually the leader of the village and most of the villagers held him in high regards, and Konan was as well. Due to the fact that she was adopted by the two heads the civilian villagers automatically trusted her. Though despite that she was now legally Pein and Konan's daughter the village ninja still didn't trust her. The called her an outsider from the beginning.

It did hurt that she wasn't trusted, and in some cases not accepted. But she reminded herself daily that she still had Madara, Zetsu, Pein and Konan who had.

A month of very harsh training passed with Madara in Amegakure until he was sure Kari was suitable. She had then been added as an addition to the ninja ranks as Chuunin ((even though she was qualified to be a Jounin Kari felt she was too young to take the test)); sadly she was too young for ANBU. She gained trust from some of Amegakure's ninja but mostly that was gained from her fellow Chuunin.

As the missions flew by she was finally trusted by all the ninja Pein called her to his office one day and said, "Tomorrow is your 12th birthday, correct?" Kari nodded, "Well then tomorrow you will be taking a day off." Kari was about to object but Pein held up and hand and said, "We're going to have to brief you on the shinobi that we plan to have in the Akatsuki."

Kari nodded and asked, "When should I expect to meet you?"

Pein smiled and said, "Anytime you feel like waking Kari. Oh and today you have the day off too."

Kari smiled and then bowed saying, "Thank you father." And she left.

She made her way down the streets, in civilian wear, and took in the sites of the village Pein had made better. She hadn't had much time to actually look at the village from this point of view because of the training and missions she's had since she first arrived, but it was still nice. A group of little kids circled Kari and asked all kinds of questions about how the Lady Angel was doing and what did Pein really look like.

Kari laughed and said, "It's a secret." All the kids showed or let their disappointment be heard but they all smiled and waved goodbye before hopping off to continue their game. Kari continued walking down the street and saw the paper angels hanging from the doors, causing her to smile as she thought of Konan.

When Kari thought finally it was time to take a break for lunch she sat down at a window seat at a random restaurant and picked something randomly off the menu. The waiter looked at her with a kind smile and said, "Tell Pein-sama that what he done for the village has been nothing but wonderful."

Kari smiled, nodded and the waiter headed off to get her food. Kari looked at the people eating here and noticed that the people inside and on the street all had a general look of happiness glowing from them. She felt happy just by looking at them and didn't even she was given and was eating her food until she was finished. Whatever it was, it was delicious and she was content. She left a generous tip and paid whatever the price was before leaving for more shops.

When she got home that night she had three bags filled with the contents of her shopping spree. One bag was completely filled with books, while another with clothes, and another with art supplies, and a sample of what she wanted to present to her family about the uniforms of the Akatsuki.

After she sorted the contents of the bags into their designated spots she heard a knock at her door. When she answered it there was no one there but there was a note on the door. She took it and looked at it reading:

_Come to the high office._

Kari nodded and did as the note said, and tried to guess why she was to go up there. Her first thought was that it was something that had to do with the Akatsuki; discussing an organization to take over the world isn't something you do in public. Then she guessed it was an early birthday surprise, but quickly blew that away. She had other thoughts but only the Akatsuki thing seemed most logical.

When she knocked Konan opened the door with a smile and said, "Ah Kari you're here. Hold on a second, Pein needs a few more seconds." And with that Konan shut the door.

Kari looked at the door confused and thought what it was that Pein wanted to _show _her. Soon the door opened and Konan said, "Alright he's as ready as he ever will be. Follow me Kari." Kari did as she was told and walked down the hall with Konan who spoke again, "Pein wanted to show you something today few people have ever seen, his true self," Kari looked at Konan confused and Konan continued, "The form you saw and recognize as Pein was a friend of ours back then who died. But Pein, Nagato is his real name, used his kekkei genkai on his friend, Yahiko's, body to be able to use him to try and accomplish his goal."

Kari was shocked and then asked, "Does father have any other bodies?"

Konan stopped, turned, and smiled at Kari and said, "You really are a smart girl. Yes, he does. In fact the corpses of Amegakure's most talented ninja are being stored for later use in case one of the bodies gets ruined or hurt. Though he only has six right now the form you see is his strongest." Konan continued walking and then continued talking, "though today he decided it was time you saw his real form because you are ready."

Kari was shocked at all of this but she felt proud that her father chose to show her his true self. She didn't even have enough time to wonder what he looked like before they rounded a corner and she saw it. Tears streamed down her face as she saw Pein's true form. He was in a wheel chair like contraption, which was as high as two Konans that held the lower half of his body and his lower arms. Sticking out from the back of the contraption were black poles that seemed to jut out his back in a large number when she stood in front of him.

And Pein, he looked so skinny and sickly, and the red hair spilt onto his shoulder and in his face; though besides all of this his kekkei genkai was still as beautiful as ever to Kari.

Pein lightly smiled and said, "It's so much better to see you in person than just through the eyes of my forms Kari."

Kari ran up to her father, jumped up onto the wheelchair and hugged her father saying with happy tears rest on her cheeks, "And it is good to see who my real father is too." Pein smiled but before he could say anything Kari continued, "You really need to eat more father! You look sickly skinny!"

They all laughed at that and Pein took his arms out from the contraption and truly held Kari for the first time, "I can't promise anything." Kari nodded.

Kari then let go of Pein and jumped back down saying, excitedly, "Oh I got to go get something! I have an idea for an Akatsuki uniform!" and before the adults even had the chance to say anything she transported herself out of the room and into her own. She quickly went and got the uniform together the way she planned and then transported back to the high office but this time Madara was there and she smiled and said, "I'm back with my idea!"

She held up the black, high neck, long cloak that had two red clouds on the lower sides and two red clouds on the upper front and back. The inside was a red cloth and the lining that held the cloak together was a thin strip of red. She looked over it and then waited for the response from the adults which was what she was hoping for; they looked pleased.

Kari smiled as Madara nodded and said, "It does fit the name."

Pein nodded and said, "I think Kari will have to have the measurements of the other members when they get here so they can have their own."

Konan smiled and said, "Well Kari you've just made the Akatsuki uniforms."

Kari's smile widened, "So… shall I make yours then?" The adults nodded and Kari smiled saying, "Then I'll need your measurements and all of the measurements of Pein's other bodies."

The adults nodded and Konan said, "I'll have it to you by lunch time tomorrow."

Kari smiled and then excused herself for the night, "When she got to her room she tried on the cloak she made for herself and modeled it, smiling. She then took it off and then slid into her pajamas and into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

When Kari awoke she felt Zetsu's presence in the room and when she opened her eyes he was just coming up through the floor. Kari smiled at him and said, "Good morning brother."

"Happy **birthday** **K**a**r**i, and **we **have **a **gift **for **you **sister.**" Zetsu said holding out a wrapped box.

Kari took the gift with a smile, but before she opened it she asked, "Do you need to do anything immediately after giving me this?"

Zetsu looked confused and said, "N**o**."

Kari smiled and started to unwrap the gift as she continued, "Well then I would like to give you something after this." She finally got it unwrapped and Zetsu was now sitting next to her on the bed. She opened the box and what she saw in there made her smile widen.

There was a bracelet that had 12 little blue orbs and each had a different animal of the zodiac in them. She turned to Zetsu and put it on saying, "Thank you brother."

He gave her a quick hug and then said, "So what is it that you **have planned for us?**"

Kari smiled and asked, "Which would you prefer? A cloak to go around you fly trap or one to go around your body?"

"**Fly trap,** please." Zetsu responded.

Kari nodded and thanked fate for making her more than enough cloth to actually make another cloak that fit Zetsu; though she still made the arm holes just in case he decided to wear it normally. When she put on the clouds and made sure it was to her liking she put it on him and stated, "There all done."

Zetsu looked in the mirror and asked, "What is this?"

Kari let out a little chuckle and replied, "This is the official cloak of the Akatsuki. I already have one made for myself and since you were here I thought I'd make you one." She then slid her own on.

Zetsu smiled and ruffled the young girl's hair before saying, "**Well? Shall we** go to Pein-sama?" Kari nodded and climbed in already used to the fact her never wore a shirt under his trap, which closed and in a few seconds she was climbing out and met Pein, Konan, and Madara.

"I see you got Zetsu to dress in the official garb." Pein stated, Kari nodded and Pein continued, "Well then I guess we should get down to business. Here are the files of all the people who seem to be perfect for the Akatsuki and seem to be willing to join."

Pein extended out the files, Kari took them but noticed that three little boxes lay on top. Kari smiled and said, "I should've known."

The adults smiled as she opened her gifts and saw her pleased expression. She had gotten a bat ANBU mask from Madara, a good size, intricate, origami, oriental dragon that looked quite real from Konan, and from Pein she received a pair of earrings, in the shape of the Akatsuki cloud she had on the cloaks.

When she asked what the earrings were made out of her smiled and said, "They're made of the metal I use to control my forms and it is an easy way for me to contact you."

Kari smiled, and hugged each of the adults and said, "Well before I check out the files I want your measurements! I need to make sure I have enough cloth to make enough cloaks for you all and the upcoming Akatsuki!"

* * *

_**A/N**_: Well that's chapter 3 done and dusted! I hope you liked it and please review! I love them and they inspire to write more, and tell me what you really think! I really appreciate everyone's opinions!


	4. Chapter 4

When all of the measurements were taken Kari had just enough cloth and materials to make their cloaks, but none of the new recruits if they decided to join.

"_That just means I have to go to the store later. Oh I almost forgot!_" Kari thought as she finished up the last of the cloaks. She quickly gathered them in her arms and ran to her family and when she came in she regained her composure with a smile and said, "Here you all are. And father?"

Pein looked at her and asked, "Yes?"

"When I went to a restaurant yesterday one of the servants told me to relay on the message that what you've done to the village has been nothing but wonderful, if I remember his words correctly." Kari replied and Konan took the other cloaks to put on the other forms of Pein.

Pein nodded and looked at the time and said, "So why don't we have dinner and then your birthday cake?"

Zetsu stated, "I think you'll **really enjoy it, sister**."

Kari smiled and said as Konan came back, "Yes let's!"

When they got down to the dining area the food was already set out around the table and Kari couldn't decide what she wanted to eat first. She sat down at her spot and looked at all her favorites lined up and she took a little of each, stacked on her plate.

The adults followed suit but only took what would fit on the plate before eating. There was a warm talk about memories over the past month that had been numerous in the short time Kari had been with her new family. After they were content, Konan and Pein brought out the birthday cake and Madara lit the candles. Kari smiled as they sang the happy birthday song and Zetsu helped her blow out the candles after the song was finished.

When they all had their cake Madara asked, "So Kari, do you know why I gave you that ANBU mask?"

Kari tilted her head and looked at him replying, "I guessed you would tell me eventually."

Madara smiled and said, "Well Pein and I have seen your progress and just as soon as you take and pass your Jounin exams he thought it would be best of you joined ANBU."

Kari stared wide eyed at her fathers, mother, and brother and asked, "Really?" when the fathers nodded Kari made a little yip with joy and said, "Then I guess I won't be joining till next year because I don't think I could handle being a sensei yet." They laughed at the image of Kari teaching kids.

"Well another thing Madara should mention is…" Pein prompted casting a sideways glance at the older shinobi.

Madara smirked and then shook his head saying, "I'm sorry Kari but when the shinobi join Akatsuki I have to join as a subordinate, wear a mask, keep my identity a secret by that mask and by not using my name, using the alias Tobi, and we won't be able to see each other for about a week or so when they join."

Kari pouted and said, "Do you have to?"

Madara nodded but then Zetsu added, "**When he becomes a member **then he, you and I will all be **p**a**r**t**n**e**r**s."

Kari now turned her tilted head to Zetsu and asked, "Partners?"

Pein pulled in saying, "Yes. The Akatsuki will be made of the shinobi and they will be placed in 2 men teams. Konan and I are partners, you and Zetsu are partners, and the others' partners will depend on they're fighting styles, but Tobi will be the partner of whomever he best with so as not to raise any suspicions, but he will most likely be with you two seeing as how you know how to fight with him."

Konan added, "If there are an uneven number of people who will join, you three will most likely be partnered leaving a solo person."

Kari smiled and said, "Alright I get it now." She let out an unexpected yawn and said, "Well I'm going to go to my room, read the files, and try to fall asleep. Night."

They each stated and expressed their good nights and Kari left the room.

In the morning Kari put on long black bell bottom pants, and a white V-neck t-shirt covered by her Akatsuki cloak. When she opened the door to leave a man in an orange swirl mask, with the same signature as Madara, in an ANBU outfit, looked like he was about to knock.

Kari looked up with a raised brow as the man put his hand to the back of his head and said in a childish tone of voice, "Well that was a coincidence. Tobi was just about to knock on the door when Kari-chan opened it."

Kari smiled and hugged the man saying, "It's okay _Tobi,_ but what did you want?" she asked letting go of him, "I was just going to get breakfast."

Tobi nodded his head and then Madara's voice came back, and Kari could detect a hint of pride, "Well Kari I'm glad you knew how to play along. Now I wanted to tell you that I'm going to go away for a few so I can help one of the members get his way here." Kari nodded and the Tobi's voice came back, "Well Kari-chan how about I escort you to get some breakfast before I go?"

Kari laughed a little and said, "Sure Tobi, I'd be happy to because Tobi's a good boy."

Tobi laughed and said, "Yes Tobi is a good boy! Now come on!" Tobi grabbed her arm and they ran down to the kitchen laughing at the fact they both knew that was going to be _Tobi's_ new phrase.

When they got there Kari asked, "Will you help me make breakfast for Father and Mother?"

Tobi nodded his head rapidly and said, "Tobi's a good boy!"

Kari laughed and said, "Well then… could you get out the eggs, milk, butter, and cheese?"

Tobi nodded and rushed off to the fridge to get the ingredients. Kari smiled that Madara was getting her used to the fact he was Tobi now so later on she wouldn't mess up. When Tobi came back the pan she had put on the stove was heated up and Kari said, "How much cheese do you like on your omelets?"

"Tobi likes a lot of cheese!" Tobi replied.

Kari nodded and then said, "Alight then." And she went onto make cheese omelets.

What thoughts ran inside Konan, Pein, and Zetsu's heads as they all entered the kitchen and saw the hyperactive Madara wearing a mask and Kari laughing, with steaming cheese omelets on the table with their preferred drinks next to the plate and utensils?

When the two finally paid attention to the three Kari said, "This is the new subordinate Tobi. He-"

Tobi cut her off by saying, "Tobi's a good boy," then switched back to his Madara voice and said, "If any of you laugh I'll make sure and remember it."

They all looked at him and Kari laughed, but Madara seemed to ignore her. Kari then said, "Well come one come all to the cheese omelet breakfast made by _Tobi et moi_."

They all smiled and sat down all taking the first bite and loving it. Tobi and Kari laughed and Tobi said I his Tobi voice, "How is it?"

They all spoke their pleasures and Kari smiled; she was glad to make her family happy. After they were done eating Tobi hugged Kari and said, "Good bye Kari-chan! Goodbye Leader-sama, Konan-sama, Zetsu-sama!"

And he made a hand sign and _POOF_! Tobi was gone from the kitchen. Kari smiled and cleaned up the dishes with the help of everyone else and then they all went down to the relaxation quarters; except Zetsu who had some business to do. Though what made Kari confused was that a man was sitting, with his back faced to her, with blue hair, on the couch. Kari looked to Pein and asked, "I didn't know they would come already."

Pein nodded and said, "Well when you went to sleep last night he came saying he was interested." And with that the man turned around and Kari widened her eyes.

"_Cool!_" was the first thing she ever thought about him. He had light blue skin, shark like teeth, eyes and even small gills on the side of his neck. Kari smiled and asked, "Who are you?" anyone could tell she was excited.

The man looked at her confused and then laughed saying, "Well that usually isn't the reaction I get on first impressions. Well I'm Hoshigaki Kisame, but you can call me Kisame; no san needed. And you are…?"

Kari laughed and said, "I'm Kari, you may call me whatever you see appropriate." Kisame laughed and Kari turned to Pein and asked, "Father is there anyone else here yet?" Pein shook his head and Kisame looked shocked that she called Pein father because when she turned to ask him, "Do you want something to eat or drink?" he looked shocked.

Kisame shook his head and then said, "No I'm fine. But Leader-sama, is she really your daughter?"

Kari laughed and Pein said, "Konan and I adopted her about a month ago."

Kisame widen his eyes and then laughed, "Well that sure was unexpected! Actually Kari-chan I will take that drink, black tea if you don't mind."

Kari nodded and quickly left and when she was in the kitchen she got the tea ready, sat down, waited for it to be ready. She looked up at the ceiling and thought, "_I guess I should make some more just in case the others get here today as well._"

And so she made more and left out about seven or so cups, then she thought, "_They'll all probably each want a different kind of drink, but I guess I'll have to worry about that later._" The tea pot then began to whistle and Kari snapped out of her worrying and got to preparing Kisame's drink.

When she returned with the drink Konan was now gone and so was Pein. Kari frowned a second and then smiled saying, "Here you are Kisame."

He took his drink took a sip, asked, "What is that outfit you all were wearing?"

Kari smiled and twirled around in it once, "It's the Akatsuki uniform. Of course you can wear anything underneath it but it if quite comfortable."

Kisame grinned asking, "So how did you get into the Akatsuki? Well besides being adopted by Leader-sama and all."

Kari smirked and said, "You'll find out in due time. Hold on a sec," and that was when Kari sensed Zetsu trying to sneak up on her.

Kari quickly turned around and pretended like she was going to walk away, but then quickly turned and dashed behind the couch Kisame was sitting on grabbed hold of Zetsu's trap and happily yelled, "Couldn't sneak up on me this time brother!"

The two toned laugh was heard and then Kari let go of the trap and it opened revealing Zetsu with a rare smile on his face, "**Why is it you always know where to find us sister?** Yes I always wondered that."

Kari smiled, "It's because I know exactly what your chakra feels like more than anyone else in the world!"

Zetsu turned his attention behind her and said, "Greetings Kisame-san,** what are you looking at?**"

Kari turned around and had his finger pointed at the two of them and asked with widened eyes, "H-how can you two be related? You don't even look like one another."

Kari and Zetsu both looked at each other then back at Kisame saying, "Long story." Kari added, "And even if we had the time to explain it, I couldn't tell you because it's a secret."

Kisame chuckled and stated, "I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy being in Akatsuki," he took another sip of his tea. Kari and Zetsu excused themselves.

"Oh yeah brother," she turned to Zetsu, "What exactly did you have to do when you disappeared?"

"We had to help locate one of the candidates. **We found him rather easily.**"

Kari smiled, "Well at least you're back. So did you see any candidates coming up?"

"**We did see one but** we want you to stay away from him." Zetsu sounded very defensive, and before Kari could ask both voices said at once, "Just **stay **away. **He's** not **good **company; **even **among** criminals.**"

Kari nodded and then thought, "_I wonder who her could be that could make Zetsu think that_?"

**A/N**: I know this probably won't be in the right order of joining but it doesn't matter. But please review and hope you enjoyed the story. And to all of those who read the Return of Hidan; don't worry I'm working on the next chapter now. It's not turning out the way I wanted it to so I've been tweaking it A LOT and thought I'd take a quick break from it by making this story which I got an idea from while tweaking! Again I ask please review and see ya next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Heading up to her room, Kari was pondering more about what Zetsu said. Who could be so bad that even Zetsu told her to stay away? Though he could just be protective of her, trying to keep her from those he felt were the filth of society. Kari laughed because she would be considered the scraps of society being an orphaned child even if she was adopted. She was now even adopted, accepted, and in a way loved by the _filth_ she now called her family.

Kari entered her room, walked over to her desk, wrote a message down, made hand signs, the message poofed away to Pein who would receive the message. She removed her cloak, put it in a bag, slung the bag over her shoulder, and made hand signs to poof herself out of the room and into town.

She walked to the cloth shop, umbrella unfurled, and when she entered she headed straight to the lady at the counter who was reading a book.

Kari asked, "Hello again Mimi-chan." The Mimi girl looked up and smiled.

She placed a bookmark in the book and looked back up to Kari with brown eyes and Mimi said, "Hey Kari-chan! How long has it been since I last saw you?"

"Well since the last time we had a mission together. So may I get some help?" Kari asked as nicely as possible.

"Sure but we have to hang out some more. Are you free tomorrow?" Mimi said walking around the counter to Kari.

"Sorry but my father has some people coming over for business tomorrow and I have to host" Kari stated.

"Aw. You're always so busy since you became a Chuunin. Well then when are you off?" Mimi pouted.

Kari laughed and said, "Well you have your Chuunin exams next year so we'll have more of a same schedule, but I'm off for the rest of today. Could you possibly get away from your parents shop for a bit?"

Mimi smiled, "Sure! But what do you need?"

"I need some black cloth and some red liner as well if you have it. And I need" Kari inquired.

Mimi put a finger to her chin and looked up in thought and said, "Yeah I think we have some in the back of the shop. Follow me". Kari nodded before Mimi's petite body ran off, long orange hair flying behind her. When Mimi came stop she ask, "I found it. Now how much do you need?"

Kari looked at the two cloths they had and said, "I'm going to need half of that roll for now, and for the liner just a bit more."

Mimi nodded, cut off what was needed and walked back to the counter to grab the heavy duty bags to make sure it stayed dry and that it didn't fall through a hole from the weight of it. Kari paid her due and said to Mimi, "Wait for me here so I can put this in my room. I don't know how long I'll be so just ask if you can take time off from your folks."

Mimi nodded and said, "Alright. I have my book I want to read so take as much time as you need. As long as I get an hour at least with my friend I'll wait."

Both girls laughed and Kari grabbed her purchase, made hand signs, and she was in front of her house/village head house, and walked in.

As she walked up the stairs she wondered how many other candidates actually had gotten there since she had left. She was soon answered when she saw three new people in the room with Kisame. They all looked towards her and she felt uncomfortable under the stares. She looked everywhere but on the strangers.

She smiled despite her feelings and Pein walked into the room and he raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "I didn't expect you to be back so quickly."

Kari said, "Well I'm just dropping this off in my room and then I'll be hanging out with Mimi."

Pein nodded and smiled, "Well then don't let me keep you."

Kari nodded and rushed past the group who made her uncomfortable and was soon in her room. She placed the bag and then felt a little guilty without offering them anything but thought against it. She didn't want to see them right after that.

She poofed to Mimi's family shop, walked in and over to Mimi and stated, "You ready?"

Mimi put up her finger and a few seconds later she flipped the page, saved it, the smiled saying, "Just need to tell my parents their break is over." Mimi disappeared behind a door behind the counter and was soon back saying, "Alright where do you want to go?"

Kari smiled saying, "Well since it is about lunch how about you pick the place and I'll pay?"

Mimi smiled and said, "Alright let's go to Co-chan's place! He'll be excited to see you too!"

Kari smiled and said, "Alright." Mimi hugged Kari and then after magically pulling an umbrella from thin air and opening it, she dragged Kari out and under with her.

When Mimi and Co's gennin team first began they had a third member but he died early on and so they had only had two until for a few weeks Kari was put on the team and then off by becoming a Chuunin. Though in those few weeks they had became the closest things to friends Kari ever had and she wasn't planning on Akatsuki or missions get in the way of that.

When they entered the small four seated ramen stand ((yes I know it's like Konoha's but it is not!)). Mimi said, "Hey Shi-san is Co-chan here?"

Shi smiled at Mimi and said, "Yes he is. Sit down and see what you want, and then I'll get him down to help me make your food, on the house!"

Kari and Mimi smiled and said, "Thank you Shi-san!"

He nodded and then yelled in the back room, "Oi! Co! Get your but down here and help me make some food!"

A response came yelling down, "Alright old man! I'm coming!" When the gray haired teen came down the stairs he smiled saying, "Mimi! Kari! What a pleasant surprise!" the surprise showing in his hazel eyes and average build.

The girls laughed and Shi asked, "So what can my son and I make for you this midday?"

Kari ordered the pork special and Mimi ordered the shrimp special with extra egg on the side. The two cooks nodded and went to making the two kunoichi's ramen. In minutes it was complete and set in front of them for consumption.

"Hey old man can I make myself some lunch now?" Co asked and when Shi gave a nod Co smiled and cheered while making his own special ramen.

After Co had created and devoured his meal and Mimi, and Kari did as well, Kari left a tip and then ran out of the restaurant dragging her friends along with her. It had for one started misting and Kari wondered what great fate had brought upon the sun to their day. They all laughed and Mimi suggested they see a movie, and Kari dragged them to the theatre. ((Did they have movie theatre? O-o well now they do.))

Though after the theatre Kari looked at the time and felt a bit saddened. It was already 3:30 and both her friends had to leave back to work, and she said goodbye. Though she was happy she got to spend some time with them. Who knew when the next time they would be able to hang out?

Kari walked with her umbrella open, due to it raining again and she wished that they would become Chuunin soon, and then at least they could ask to go on the same missions. But sadly with Akatsuki business she would have less time than before.

She entered the building she had been in before but thankfully there was no one when she entered the living area except for Konan. Kari sat down on the couch next to Konan and asked, "How many of those people are actually going to join?"

Konan looked with a smile and replied, "All of them and _Tobi_ is bringing three others, though one seems to hidden himself quite well form our detection."

Kari smiled and said, "We'll find him eventually. So can I help with cooking dinner? I'm sure you'll have you hands full now that we have to cook for four new people."

Konan smiled and replied, "That would be helpful Kari, but I'm going to assign Zetsu to you until Tobi gets back."

Kari looked confused, "Why?"

Konan looked serious, "I just don't want any of these people near you without a little added protection. For my sake and Pein's please just let us have this peace of mind."

Kari smiled and hugged her mother, "Alright! I think this will give brother and even myself a little reassurance knowing that I have backup."

Konan hugged the girl back then said, "Why don't we make dinner now? I'm sure by the time we finish everything it'll be time for everyone who wants to eat to eat."

Kari smiled and they walked to the kitchen. Kari could feel Zetsu hiding somewhere near her but she knew Konan couldn't. "So what are we making for dinner?"

"We're making my version of curry rice." Konan responded.

Kari smiled as she remembered what it tasted like, and she was excited to actually be made a part of it.

It didn't really seem like it took long to finish but when she looked at the clock it was already six thirty p.m. Kari was actually a bit shocked. "_I guess it's true time flies when you're having fun._" She thought as they started to put the food into bowls.

Once that was complete she and Konan got two serving trays and put four curry bowls on top of each. When they exited the kitchen no one was at the table but they were all beginning to file in. Kari felt uncomfortable once again, and once again looked anywhere but on them. She placed the curry on the table and then sat down at her seat as the others were doing when they smelled the food.

Kari looked up to where she felt Zetsu and said, "Zetsu do you want to eat or should I save it as a left over?"

Zetsu's fly trap and head appeared through the ceiling and said, "I'm coming. **Just make sure no one sits in my seat.**"

Kari laughed and when she looked out of the corner of her eye she saw the men tense up and some looked surprised. Kari smirked, "Alright your seat is still open."

Zetsu landed on the ground and then sat in the only open seat that separated Kari from the mysterious Akatsuki joiners.

Kari looked at Zetsu and smiled saying, "So how was your day brother?"

Zetsu looked to her and said, "It was normal day. **Nothing out of the ordinary.** Oh and the subordinate Tobi is coming back tomorrow. **Ugh time for our quiet to end.**"

Kari laughed and said, "Oh he isn't that bad. You just have to give his some boundaries that he'll know not to cross."

Before Zetsu could reply Pein walked in and said, "Dinner smells good." He sat down and then said, "Well I guess it is as good a time as any for everyone to introduce themselves. I'll begin. I'm Pein but all of you will call me Leader-sama in exception to Konan and Kari. I'm the founder of this organization and expect you all to not betray our goal."

Konan then stood up and bowed saying, "I'm Konan and you may call me Konan-san until I feel familiar enough with any of you to allow it. I'm Pein's assistant." She sat back down and motioned for Zetsu to make his introduction.

He stayed seated but spoke, "We are called Zetsu. **Zetsu-san to you whom we've just met today. **We're the Akatsuki spy, and **we're the clean-up of any human spoils you have.**"

Kari then stood up and bowed saying, "I'm Kari and you all may call me whatever you see fit. I'm a member of Akatsuki and am residing in this village. I'm Zetsu's partner in spying and messenger." She then sat down and sat to here the rest of the responses.

A tall tanned man stood up next but he had on an outfit that covered up his whole body except for his hands and eyes green eyes, with red sclera, which let her, see his tan skin. He spoke deeply, "I'm Kakuzu from Takigakure. The san suffix will suffice for anyone." He sat down

Next a red haired man with chocolate eyes and smooth light skin stood up and said, "I'm Akasuna no Sasori from Sunagakure and was from the Puppet Brigade. As with Kakuzu the san suffix will suffice." And with that he sat down.

Kisame then stood up and stated, "I'm Hoshigaki Kisame, but you may just call me Kisame. I come from Kirigakure and was one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist." He sat down.

The a very pale man with long raven hair stood up and he had purple markings around his yellow snake eyes and right from the first look she could tell this was the one Zetsu had warned her about. She had to say he looked like a snake and she thought that was cool but he just didn't feel, for lack of a better word, _right_.

He bowed and then said, "I'm Orochimaru from Konohagakure. The san suffix is preferred but you may use whichever you wish." He sat down.

Kari felt a bit uncomfortable in the quiet that fell and felt like someone was watching her. She continued to eat her food but the feeling still stayed. When she was done she stood up with her bowl and said, "Pein, Konan, I need to ask if I can get their measurements for their cloaks."

They nodded and Kari walked away with Zetsu following behind with his empty bowl. When she got in the kitchen and out of earshot from the rest she took Zetsu's bowl and started to wash his along with hers.

She then said, "So is Orochimaru the one you want me to stay away from?"

In both voices Zetsu said, "Yes."

Kari nodded and said, "You won't have to worry about that. I felt so uncomfortable with him in the room once I got a look at him. I hope he leaves me alone."

Zetsu hugged her after she placed the bowls in the strainer and stated, "We will always be near you sister. **He won't even get the chance to think he can get you alone.**"

Kari put her head to his chest and said, "Thank you brother."

**A/N:** Well just so you know this is the longest chapter I've written so far! Hope you liked this chapter and I'll get the next one out as soon as I can. In the next chapter the rest of the Akastuki will come along. And yes this will be out of time sequence to the original story, at least for now, but they will all be in the organization at once. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope you review!


	6. Chapter 6

Kari walked to the relaxation quarters, or living area as she started to call it and no one was there except Zetsu and herself. Kari looked to Zetsu and said, "I'm going to get my supplies from m room so I can just measure them when they get finished dinner."

Zetsu nodded and they started to walk up to her room and grabbed anything she thought would help in the making of their cloaks. She really didn't think about reading any of her books because she was just feeling too distracted. That just left her only option, and that was to use a physical activity to quiet her nerves.

Zetsu sat on her bed and waited for her to finish gathering supplies, and out of the corner of her eye she saw him smile. She turned to ask but before she could he said, "I'm glad that you're wearing the gifts Pein and I gave you. **And the stuff from Konan and Madara look nice in your room.**"

For the first time that day she just noticed what Zetsu had said. She smiled and said, "Well I guess I did. They are really nice. Though since I'm not an ANBU and I can't use paper jutsu like mother I have to leave them here." Kari found the last thing she needed and put it all in a bag.

Zetsu stood up and they walked out the door. She turned to him and said, "I'll have to come back up here later when I get their measurements."

Zetsu nodded and replied, "It's not much trouble. **It's not like we will die if we come back up here.**"

Kari smiled and said, "You are the best brother anyone could ask for."

Zetsu smirked and they entered the living area. Everyone was spread out and doing their own thing. Kakuzu was counting money, Sasori was working on a huge puppet thing, Kisame was watching a show on TV, Pein and Konan were reading, and Orochimaru was cleaning a blade she hadn't noticed on his person before.

Kari smiled and thought, "_I'm pretty sure he had put it away in his room. It's not like her pulled it out from his mouth._"

Pein looked up and said, "They're all ready for you; Kisame you first."

Kisame shut off the TV and walked over to Kari. Kari never realized how tall he was until then. In fact she noticed that she was the shortest one here.

Kisame smiled and said, "So I just stand still?"

Kari nodded and said, "Yep. And don't move, it'll just mess things up." He nodded and she pulled out her measuring tape.

After she was finished, with the help of Zetsu, she wrote down the measurements and said, "thank you Kisame. Next"

Kisame nodded and Pein motioned for Sasori to go up next. The young man walked up and Kari smiled that she was just a tad bit shorter than he was. He stood still and she took his measurements without a problem. They nodded to each other when she was done and Orochimaru came next.

Kari felt uncomfortable but thankfully she wasn't alone in the room or she'd have to run away. He smirked at her and she could feel Zetsu tense up behind her. Kari forced a smile, thanking Fate that Konan had perfected her emotion masking skills to just match Konan's own.

Orochimaru stated, "So what will these be used for again?"

Kari said hiding discomfort perfectly, "These are going to be used for your new cloaks to show you are in Akatsuki."

Orochimaru nodded but didn't take his eyes from Kari during the whole measuring. She was so glad when she finished him quickly, with more help from Zetsu, and said, "Alright. You can go relax now."

Orochimaru smirked once again and walked back to where he put his sword. Kari really needed to work on something and she was glad when she got that opportunity in the form of taking Kakuzu's measurements. Though she once again had to have Zetsu's help.

He seemed angry when she took his measurements so she asked why and he stated, "This is going to cost money."

Kari smiled and said, "Don't worry I bought it with my own money. Oh and you're going to be the new treasurer correct," he nodded and she said, "Well just so you know I'll use my own money to pay my bills. I never felt right making Pein and Konan pay for my way."

She could tell he was happy and said, "Well then I'll expect your money at the end of each month." Kari nodded.

She was soon done and said, "Alright. You're done. Come on Zetsu."

Zetsu followed and she went to her room to get her material. They then headed down stairs and sat down on the couch opposite Kisame's. She immediately went to work and was soon lost in her own world of textile. When she was done and looked up she noticed that almost everyone, excluding Zetsu and Kakuzu, were looking at her.

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

Konan asked, "When did you learn to sew so fast?"

Kari felt even more confused, "I was sewing fast? This is nothing compared to what Mama could do."

The onlookers' eyes widened but soon Kari felt very uncomfortable and said, "Well the cloaks are done so… yeah." She got up and tossed them to their owners and asked, "I made them a tad bit bigger so it is comfortable."

They five tried on their cloaks and seemed pleased leaving Kari with a sense of accomplishment. She then turned her attention to the clock and said, "Wow. I really did work quickly." It had taken her twenty to thirty minutes to finish all five.

She smiled and then started to clean up her mess. When she was done she noticed that Pein and Konan had retired themselves to their rooms and Kari soon did the same. Zetsu sunk into the floor but he was still near Kari. She smiled knowing she would never be alone with Orochimaru and was soon in her room. When she got in there she fell on the bed and was asleep instantly.

The next morning she woke up and headed down to the kitchen after dressing in anything that seemed appropriate and slid her cloak over top of it. She felt Zetsu coming out from the wall and then heard him walking behind her that made her feel a little sense of security. She let out a yawn and noticed that no one was up yet, and when she looked at the clock she remembered that the newly issued wake up time was in an hour.

She laughed, "I guess there must be something wrong with me."

Zetsu asked, "Why do you **say that?"**

"Well I didn't have to wake up for another hour and I chose not to fall back asleep or even look at the clock." She laughed at herself again as she pulled out the remainder of the fruit salad she made and split into two bowls and gave one to Zetsu. Zetsu sat down next to her after getting two glasses of apple juice and utensils, and began eating. They finished in about five minutes and went to the living area and sat down to watch TV.

An hour since Kari had woken up there was a quiet loud alarm that went through the base, and Kari hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep on Zetsu's shoulder until she felt herself open her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and sat up saying, "Sorry brother. Didn't realize I fell asleep."

Zetsu smiled and said, "It's alright. **If you're tired you should be able to sleep.**"

Kari smiled and they could hear some commotion in the kitchen. Kari stood up and stretched a bit before sitting back on the couch asking, "So when is Tobi getting back? I want to be able to get the others' outfits made before I catch up with him."

Zetsu nodded and said, "**He didn't say but we can guess **he'll be back soon. We're sure he'll want to **see his **_**daughter **_**soon as possible.**"

Kari smiled and then Kakuzu entered the room he scowled at the TV and asked, "Is anyone watching that?" Kari turned her head to Zetsu and he nodded. Kakuzu shook his head and said, "Well don't watch too much of it, it costs money."

Kari laughed and said, "Yes Kakuzu-san."

Kakuzu stated, "Well if you're paying for it you can watch as much as you want as long as can afford it." He then walked off and disappeared down the hall.

Zetsu stated, "Well I see that **you're going to get along with him.**"

Kari laughed and said, "Yeah, as long as I pay my bills. Though he might get a bit mad when I tell him I'm getting my own place next year when I take the Jounin test."

Zetsu nodded and said, "I remember you **saying that before.**"

Kisame then sat down on the couch next to Kari and said, "Morning Kari-chan."

"Morning Kisame. Did you sleep well?" Kari asked, Zetsu didn't seem to be worried.

"It was a bit strange to wake up in a new place but the bed was comfy." Kisame replied.

Kari nodded and said, "I know that feeling."

They paid attention to the TV and then the rest of the Akatsuki walked in, and Kakuzu walked back in with more money. Kari smiled as she pulled her legs to her chest and hugged her knees. It felt like it was one big family, well if you ignore the act she felt extremely uncomfortable about one, none of them looking alike, and they're all mostly criminals.

She then lifted her head as she felt a familiar chakra. She smiled and said, "Madara's back" so that only Zetsu could here.

Zetsu looked towards the door and then towards Pein and said, "Two more and Tobi."

Pein nodded and said, "Kari, I know you're dying to go see Tobi. You can go greet them."

Kari smiled and said, "Thank you Father!" and with that Kari ran out of the room hearing Orochimaru, Kakuzu, and Sasori's shock over her calling him father. Kari ran as fast as she could down the steps and when she caught sight of the orange mask she jumped on its owner and said, "You're back!"

Tobi nearly fell over but soon laughed and said, "Kari-chan! I didn't expect you to pop from the corner! I almost had a heart attack!"

Kari smiled and said, "I'm sorry Tobi." She then looked behind him and saw two men looking at her confused. She smiled and said, "You did a very good job Tobi." She let go of him and then said, "Father is waiting upstairs." She led the way and felt that the three men were following her.

Tobi walked up next to her and put a hand on her head and whispered, "I missed you too", causing Kari to laugh and the two men behind them to become even more confused.

When they reached the living area Kari said, "The triumphant hero returns from his conquest to find the final heroes!"

Tobi and Kari laughed as Pein, Zetsu, and Konan smirked. Kari grabbed Tobi's hand and led him over to the couch which was now only occupied by Zetsu, and she sat down so she was in the middle of the two men.

Pein stood up and said, "Make your introductions and we'll all introduce ourselves again after you have concluded."

The taller of the two had combed back white hair and violet eyes, he was very pale, and a three bladed scythe strapped to his back and a necklace at which the end had a triangle surrounded by a circle. He said, more yelled, "Is this some fucking class room? Fuck no am I giving a fucking introduction!"

Kari rolled her eyes over to the raven haired man next to him and noticed that he looked completely unemotional. His dark eyes even showed something that said _ask and you'll regret it_. He looked to be about the same height as Tobi. And he said just as emotional as his expression, "I'm Uchiha Itachi, use the san suffix and I was a Konoha ANBU and killed almost all of my clan in one night."

Kari's eyes widened as she heard that and saw he was serious. Though she could've sworn when he mentioned his clan he looked over Madara's way. She'd have to ask him about that later. When she looked back to Itachi his eyes were on her which changed from their dark color to the crimson red of a sharingan. Kari smiled and thought, "_Should've known._"

**A/N: **Funny thing happened Thursday while my family and I were at a Chinese buffet. Well my mom and dad were talking about getting another car to trade with our huge, seven seater, comfy truck. My sis was like you can't get rid of the truck! What if we want to take our friends out to the beach or something? My dad looks at her and asks do you have $112 a week to feed that gas guzzler? My sis smiles and jokes yes I do! In fact I make much more than that per day. We laugh and I ask teasingly so if you have all this money why do you always make me buy you stuff all the time? She replies because I'm cheap and you're free money. More laughs went around the table.

But she remained me so much of Kakuzu at that moment in a weird sort of way that she was the inspiration for Kakuzu in this chapter and also the indirect inspiration to get this chapter out when it did. Even though she doesn't read this story or even like Naruto so yeah… hope you liked it and please review! Every review is appreciated and helps get chapters out faster!


	7. Chapter 7

Kari smiled at what Itachi was trying to do. "_There's no way he's putting a genjutsu on me._"

Kari's kekkei genkai activated itself and Itachi brought his hands to his eyes as his sharingan was forced back into remission. Everyone was confused at what occurred but Kari smiled saying, "Nice try Itachi-san but genjutsu doesn't work on me due to my kekkei genkai which cancels it out and temporarily blinds the one trying to place the genjutsu."

Itachi was now able to see and shock only shown in his eyes. Kari tilted her head to the side and asked, "What?"

"My eye sight is better" Itachi stated and Kari smiled.

She turned to the other new member and then back at Itachi, saying, "Didn't know I could do that but you're welcome Itachi-san."

Pein then nodded at Kari with a smiled which turned into a thin line when he looked at the pale man, "So would you like to introduce yourself or will I have to bring out your file and say everything on it?"

"What the fuck?" the pale man yelled, "You have a fucking file on me you bastard?"

Pein looked at Konan and asked, "Could you get the file?"

"Yes Pein. I'll be just a minute." Konan said getting up.

But before she could step away from her chair the pale man went "Che", and Konan sat down and the man said, "My name is Hidan from Yugakure. I don't fucking care what you pussies call me as long as it isn't anything insulting to me. I'm a Jashinist and immortal. Anything fucking else you want to know _Leader-sama_" Hidan spit the last word out with venom which made Kari a little angry.

Pein nodded and said, "That's it. Well now we have to discuss something regarding who your partner, in a two man cell, will be." He looked at each member in turn and said, "Tomorrow Kari and Zetsu will be testing you." Everyone looked at the younger girl and the plant man and Pein continued, "Each of you will be attacked by both Kari, and by Zetsu himself in our special training arena. Konan and I will be watching to see what your abilities are and who you will be partnered with. Now you're all free to do what you want."

Pein stood up and then said, "Well except for Kari and Zetsu. I need you to show these two to their rooms and then you need to prepare how you're going to fight."

Kari nodded, as did Zetsu, and they got up. Kari walked over to the two and said, "Follow us." And before they even answered she and Zetsu took off down the quarter hall. When she felt them following she looked to Zetsu and asked, "So rooms 9 and 10 correct?" Zetsu nodded and then she turned to the men behind her and said, "Don't get too comfortable where your room is because as soon as your partners are chosen you'll be sharing a connecting room with them."

"What the fuck! Then why give us a room in the first place!" Hidan yelled.

Kari laughed, "Do you want to take a test right now after your travels or do you want to rest and show off your complete skills? Just so you know the higher you score with father and mother the more privileges you receive."

Hidan looked confused and asked, "Father? Mother? You mean… Well fuck I didn't even notice they were fucking each other."

Kari shook her head and said, "I'm adopted so I have no idea if they have a relationship like that. Any way here we are. Itachi room 9, Hidan room 10. Come on brother. We need to discuss their test."

Zetsu unbuttoned his coat and opened his flytrap enough that Kari could fit in. Hidan said, "You're fucking brother and sister?"

Kari laugh and Zetsu said, "**Long **story."

Kari said, "But we're not blood related." And the flytrap shut.

Before they disappeared through the floor they heard Hidan said, "That bitch sure has a fucked up family." And Kari yelled, "The name's Kari!"

When the "siblings" reached Pein's office they sat down and started discussing what they were going to do. Though they have fought together before they wanted to make sure what they would do wasn't going to leave either of them open to attack directly. Kari was thinking about how much fun she would have seeing the Akatsuki's face when she exceeded their expectations; Zetsu was looking forward to it as well.

When they had a solid plan Kari asked, "So after this is done and over with are we going to find the final candidate?"

Zetsu nodded saying, "**That was the mission that we had originally**, but Pein-sama wanted you to celebrate your birthday before he made you part of it. Think of it **as a break.**"

Kari smiled and stated, "Father is going to have a panic attack when I leave and move to the real world." They both chuckled at that and then headed down the stairs, following the smell of Konan's cooking.

The next morning Kari once again woke an hour earlier than she was meant to and therefore so did Zetsu. They headed downstairs and made some form of breakfast for themselves before heading to the couch to watch some TV. After the movie they were watching was about halfway done the morning alarm sounded, just as a commercial came on, and Kari and Zetsu took their long empty breakfast remains and washed them before going back just as the commercials ended.

Kitchen sounds sounded and a newly acquired cursing was heard by Kari and she said, "I hope Pein doesn't make them test right away. I wanna finish this movie."

Zetsu shrugged and said, "**Why don't you use his gift to ask him?** I'm sure he will wait if you ask."

Kari smiled and responded, "I guess." She put her two pointer fingers on her earrings and thought, "_Father when were you planning to test the men?_"

Pein responded, "_Oh when I see signs that most of them are awake. Why do you ask?_"

"_Well I thought that you could wait until this movie is done in like an hour or so. Please?_" Kari asked.

Pein laughed, "_Sure. That won't be a problem._"

"_Thanks father."_ Kari smiled.

"_You're welcome"_ and with that response from Pein Kari ended the connection.

She turned to Zetsu and said, "Movie's a go!"

Zetsu nodded and the Akatsuki brought themselves into the living area. Kari stated when everyone was comfortable, "When this movie's done Pein will say who's testing."

There were responses of acknowledgement and Kari went back to watching the movie. It went back to a commercial and some of the Akatsuki asked what was happening in the plot so far and Kari and Zetsu switched off to tell what had happened. When they finished explaining the commercial break ended and all of the Akatsuki watched it.

After some commentary from everyone in the room the movie ended and Pein's voice was heard in the living area, "The order for the test is as follows. Hidan, then Itachi, Kakuzu, Kisame, Orochimaru, and lastly Sasori."

Kari stood up and stretched turning to Zetsu, "Come on brother," then to Hidan she said, "Have everything you need?"

Hidan said, "Che. Like you'll be that hard."

Kari laughed and said to the rest, "Make sure you are ready for your turns." Kari then headed off to the training arena thinking, "_This'll be fun seeing their reactions to my skills since none of the rest are allowed to watch."_

When they got to the training arena Pein and Konan were standing high up in the arena, safe from any harm by a barrier and Pein said, "Hidan. You have as much time as you need to defeat these two. Begin whenever you're ready."

Hidan took his necklace in between his a forefinger and thumb, and he looked to be praying. As soon as she was done he said, "Alright."

Kari smiled as Hidan started to run at them and Kari started to sing Koumari's song. Hidan looked confused but that was all the distraction Zetsu needed to attack with his shuriken. Hidan just barely blocked it when Kari's song was finished and Koumari appeared behind her. Hidan was shocked and Kari jumped onto Koumari's back who took off into the air.

Hidan was once again attacked by Zetsu and they went at it. Koumari asked, "So is this the test you told the summons about?"

Kari said, "Yep and we have, oh… five more after this." Koumari nodded and Kari made many intricate hand signs, that went unnoticed by Hidan, seeing as he was distracted by Zetsu's onslaught of attacks. She took a deep breath and touched her neck before letting out the air and let it attack the two below.

Zetsu knew what was coming so he sunk into the earth just as supersonic sound waves hit the immortal. He looked shocked and blood came out from his eyes, ears, and mouth. Kari smiled and said, "Thanks for teaching me how to use that Koumari."

Koumari smirked, "Well every girl needs to know how to yell properly." And she let out a laugh.

Hidan then got up and looked to the sky, his face showed that he had forgotten about her. He let out a growl and spit out some blood before throwing his scythe up at her. Big mistake. Zetsu attacked Hidan from his feet and he had to retreat to keep from getting stabbed. Kari was making more hand signs and Hidan looked like he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice, he attacked Zetsu with a flurrying force which now put Zetsu on partial defensive.

When Kari saw Zetsu get cut she finished her hand signs and a she let the earth from beneath Hidan's feet to rise up at different levels, causing him to stumble and fall back a bit. But he smirked and sent his scythe up and he stabbed Koumari. Kari let out a little scream as did Koumari. Before the giant bat could be hurt anymore Kari sent her back to her world and let herself fall and be wrapped by the scythe's cord.

She was pulled down fiercely and let out a gasp as the air rushed out of her lungs. Hidan pulled Kari over to him and just as he was about to make the killing blow Zetsu grabbed her and pulled her away. Hidan cursed as he was now fighting Kari and Zetsu.

Kari made some hand signs and she touched her throat letting out her supersonic scream at Hidan, but he dodged it just in time to kill Zetsu. Zetsu fell to the ground and disappeared with a poof. Hidan looked confused and Kari cursed herself for not thinking that he would get away.

Kari jumped back and made some more hand signs but this time let fire come out from her mouth and at Hidan. Hidan didn't dodge it but he didn't get the brunt of the attack. He jumped and attacked Kari who tried to dodge and was sliced across the neck and she was decapitated.

When her body hit the floor it poofed away and Zetsu came out from the wall with Kari in his trap clapping their hands. Kari laughed and said, "God job Hidan. You passed."

Hidan looked at them confused and asked, "The fuck?"

Pein then said, "Go to the waiting room and we'll have your wounds cleaned up."

Hidan said, "Sure why not?" He walked towards where he entered but Kari jumped in front of him and pointed to the other direction. Hidan cursed and headed off to the other room so he wouldn't have a chance to tell the others any hints.

Itachi then came walking in after Zetsu and Kari let their clones come out and the two disappeared. Kari smiled and said in the darkness of the trap, "Wake me up when the battle's over. I'll know what happens when they're killed."

Zetsu said, "Alright. We guess** we'll do the same.**"

Kari then shut her eyes and fell asleep letting her chakra reserves charge up so she could keep herself up and ready for each battle.

The rest of the battles went like this. The members would fight the siblings' clones and Kari and Zetsu would rest until their clones were killed and then the clones' information about the battle would then be known by the originals, leaving Kari and Zetsu to know how each member fought like to be able to help Konan and Pein deliberate later on who was who's partner.

When all the battles were done Kari and a hidden Zetsu went to the medical ward with Sasori to see how everyone was doing. When she walked in she smiled at her and her brother's handy work.

Hidan had some internal bleeding which was healed by one of the subordinate medical-nin. Itachi had some cut marks on his arms, legs, and chest but made it out mostly unscathed. Kakuzu had more stitches to add in his back and would need one more earth heart. Kisame had some burn marks on his arms and his legs had some internal bleeding from her supersonic screech. Orochimaru had some chakra deficiency, thanks to Zetsu, and some large gash marks on his chest thanks to Koumari. Finally, Sasori who didn't really have any damage besides some burned palms and soles of his feet.

They all looked at Kari and Sasori said, "Nice job."

Kari smiled and said, "Well you shouldn't underestimate anyone is today's lesson. Now if you excuse me I need to discuss with father and mother who you will be partnered with. See ya!" she made some hand signs and was in the observation room with Pein and Konan. Zetsu soon appeared and said, "So who should we **discuss first?**"

Konan said, "How about we start with Hidan-san seeing as how he was the first you were to fight with."

Pein nodded and they went to discussing it.

**A/N**: Well that's chapter 7. Please review and thanks for all of the favorites and for all the readers. But before I let you go I would ask you all vote on the poll I have on my profile. I know how I want the story to go but I would like to see how you want it to go. Okay the poll is going to be a two in one, but really won't take effect until Kari turns about 18 which might happen in a couple to a dozen chapters. Read the poll and tell me what you think by voting!

P.S. the ones on the list aren't there because of the fact that I have set in stone other plans for them! Or that I can't see them with Kari.


	8. Chapter 8

After the deliberations Kari looked at the clock and was glad it was late. Despite how much she slept during the trials, which took a great deal of time on their own, she was still exhausted over how much chakra she had to use. She was nearly falling asleep at this point. Zetsu picked up the younger girl and excused them from the meeting.

When he lightly placed her in his trap she thought of each of the partners. Hidan would be with Kakuzu, Itachi would team up with Kisame, and Orochimaru and Sasori would be partners. She was actually surprised at each of the pairings and that each of them somehow enhanced the other in a way. If one put Sasori and Orochimaru together in a room together they wouldn't be even considered to be in association together.

Kari didn't realize she was in her room until she was changed into her PJs and slipping under the covers, Zetsu invisible. Her eyes slipped closed and next thing she knew she was being woke up by the morning alarm. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She got dressed in a basic white shirt and blue jeans and slid on her Akatsuki cloak.

She headed out the door and rubbed her eyes. When she got to the kitchen no one apparently was there so she grabbed a plum and took a bite out of it. She walked to the living area and sat down on a chair waiting for the day to begin.

Zetsu didn't come out to stand next to Kari until Orochimaru was the last one to enter the room. The snake like man smirked as he sat down across from Kari on another chair.

Pein walked in and said, "Glad you are all here. Your partners have been chosen, and are as follows. Kakuzu with Hidan, Itachi with Kisame, and Sasori with Orochimaru." Kari stood up from her chair and stretched as she heard the protests from some and some intrigued sounds of others.

She then turned to Pein and said, "Zetsu and I are going to get ready for our mission. Give my regards to Mother." Pein nodded and Kari sped off to their bedrooms to get ready for their mission. Kari stripped off her out fit and went to her closet and pulled out from her closet her standard ANBU uniform, consisting of black and gray armor, metal arm guards over black pants and black tang top. She was glad that she had this and thought she would wear it more often when she knew how nice it felt to wear it.

"_I have a feeling that I'll be taking the joining ANBU as soon as I can so I can complete it with the mask I got from Madara."_ She thought and put her preferred weapons in her bag. When she exited the room Zetsu was waiting with his fly trap open waiting for her to climb in, which she did.

She thought of how long it would take to find the Akatsuki candidate and even if they did find him would he be able to sense them. "I hope you don't mind the heat too much. **Because we're going to Iwagakure, and will be there in about an hour.**" Zetsu said.

"I'd prefer not to be in the heat but wouldn't mind if I have to. You know me I'll suck it up if it's for a mission." Kari replied.

Zetsu smiled and Kari asked, "So what are this male's skills in the way of a sensory-nin?"

"As far as we know **he is average.**" Zetsu replied.

Kari pouted and said, "Aww! Then this won't be fun!"

Zetsu laughed and they stayed quiet for the rest of the trip. When Zetsu finally released Kari from the dark she was glad they didn't pop out in the sun because even the light's of the city hurt, and what was worse was her leg fell asleep.

She could already tell this mission was going to be a pain.

It didn't take long to find the one they were looking for but Kari was a bit disappointed of how short it took. She was expecting a longer chase. They watched him for about an hour before they confirmed he wasn't planning on heading off to soon, though they had to still keep observing him for about a month.

Kari looked at him and saw his blonde hair was long and his blue eyes looked nice. His hair was the thing that would make him look like a girl, the same age as Kari, if you just glanced at him. He had gloves on but she knew the reason why and felt sorry for the boy. She wouldn't know if she could stand mouths on her palms.

She wasn't too bored but she was starting to wonder how she would feel like in a month. She looked to Zetsu and he nodded to her. Kari's eyes widened as she understood his meaning, the second stage would begin tomorrow! That was just too far ahead of schedule than she had panned. Though she had to admit that she was happy she and Zetsu would be able to do something instead of just waiting.

Kari woke up in the morning and changed into knee length fitted shorts and a black fitted tee with a dragon that looked the paper dragon Konan gave her was wrapped around the shirt. She then turned to Zetsu and was a little sad he had to hide his appearance with a jutsu that made his hair and eyes and average brown and his skin and appearance that of a pale man.

They walked through the front gate and were stopped by a guard who asked for identification. They showed the letter from Pein and were immediately led to the Tsuchikage; it was good to be in connection to someone in a high position of a village. When they got to the office the Tsuchikage he immediately gave them a paper and information of the new house they would be staying in for the remainder of the month.

They reached their house and glad that no ANBU agents were surrounding the house, but it was also strange; this village must've really wanted Deidara out. Kari placed down her bags and said to Zetsu, "I'm going to walk around town to get the layout of things."

Zetsu said in his normal voice, "Just be safe. **And don't let anyone give you any shit.**"

Kari smiled, nodded and headed out the door. She walked down the steps and saw out her window just how large the city was. She also realized that once she stepped outside that it was a bit over the mild side which made her glad their apartment complex had air conditioning ((another modern marvel I'm including if not already included)). She made a mental map of the whole town and when she looked at the time she noticed it was about time for lunch, and her stomach gave that away.

She looked for the first decent looking restaurant and walked in. She was put at the bar, and she decided to air out her shirt, soon the bar tender came over to her table and asked, "What can I get you?"

"Whatever you can recommend because I'm hungry and it doesn't really matter what I eat." Kari responded. He nodded and wrote something down before walking off.

She guessed that the guy would write down the most expensive things on the menu for her so he could get a bigger tip. When the food came she guessed wrong. The food looked and tasted delicious and was one of the more cheap things on the menu.

Though before she took her third bite Deidara sat next to and asked the bartender, "Get me the usual un." The bartender nodded but with a look of, for lack of a better word, disgust.

Kari turned her attention back to her food but was soon interrupted by Deidara asking, "Are you new here un?"

Kari turned to him and smiled, "Me and my brother just moved in this morning. Why do you ask?"

Deidara smiled and replied, "We don't get many new people in the village un."

Kari nodded and said, "Sorry to sound rude but I can see why. It's too damn hot for anyone to move in."

Deidara nodded and asked, "Then why did you un?"

Kari smiled and said, "Long story short we're here to get away from our village and whoever knows us."

Deidara asked, "May I ask why un?"

Kari laughed and said, "It's a secret." Deidara smiled and his food came giving Kari an excuse to return to her own.

Not soon after that the bartender came up to her and asked, "Need anything else miss?"

Kari shook her head and replied, "Just the check." And he nodded and motioned for her to follow. She nodded, stood from her chair, and said to Deidara, "Nice meeting you." And they waved.

Though once she got to the cash register the bartender said, "You should stay away from that freak."

Kari laughed and said, "Actually I've seen worse freaks and it's my mission to get on his good side." The bartender looked at her questioningly but she shook her head and said as she handed him the money, "It's a secret, and have a nice day."

Kari excited the restaurant and had a more chipper mode knowing she actually might have made a step to get Deidara to Akatsuki. She was about to turn the corner when she heard a call from behind her, "Hey wait up un!"

She looked behind her and saw Deidara running towards her. When he was next to her she smiled and said, "Well hello… well I never got your name." she laughed.

Deidara smiled at her and said, "My name is Deidara, and may I ask what is yours un?"

Kari nodded and said, "My name is Kari."

Deidara nodded and then looked up and around and asked, "So… Kari… do you want to train with me tomorrow un?"

Kari smiled gently at his nervousness, but nodded and said, "I'll see if I can, but I'm sure my brother will let me." Deidara seemed happy; probably because he is a lonely child due to his kekkei genkai, "So where is this training ground?"

Deidara blushed and Kari tilted her head to the side before he said, "How about I pick you up tomorrow and show you un?"

Kari giggled and said, "Sure. Let me show you where I'm staying."

Deidara blushed and Kari started walking, followed by an uncertain Deidara. Kari made it so they were walking side by side and when they got to the front of her apartment complex she said, "What time should I expect you?"

Deidara had finally regained his composure and said, "How about around ten A.M. un?"

Kari nodded and ten waved him off as she walked inside her apartment. Zetsu was waiting for her at the door and asked, "**Who was that** outside with you?"

"That was Deidara. Tomorrow I'm going to go training with him. Do you want to join?" Kari asked as she stood in front of the air conditioner.

Zetsu nodded and said, "**We'd be going with you whether or not we were invited. **Do you think he'll mind?"

Kari shook her head and replied, "I'll just tell him if he asks that you said I couldn't come if you didn't as well."

Zetsu nodded and said, "We guess we'll have **to work on a **_**normal **_**voice**."

Kari frowned and said, "I don't like not having my brother the way he usually is. Having you look _normal_ just isn't right! Why do people have to reject anything not the norm!" she plopped on the couch.

Zetsu patted her head and replied, "If they didn't do that **then people like us wouldn't stand out.**"

Kari smiled and said, "I guess you're right." She then hugged Zetsu and said, "Be ready by 10 tomorrow morning."

Zetsu nodded and they sat down on the couch to watch TV.

_**A/N**_: Well the poll has narrowed it down to three people and I'm making another one so you all can pick one of the three you think Kari should have a romantic relationship later on in the story. **Please vote** because I know what I want to happen on each path I just can't choose! Thank you for reading the story, for the favorites, and alerting it but please review on the story! It would be very much appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **_This is better late than never. _**DISCLAIMER for the whole story!**_ Kari and all of her summons are my characters and therefore my property! Do not steal and none of the Naruto characters belong to me. That is all.

She didn't realize she fell asleep until she was woken by a light shaking from Zetsu. Though what surprised her was that he spoke in a _normal_ voice that sounded like his two voices merged into one completely, "Come on Kari. It's nine."

For the first time Kari noticed that she had gotten a full night's sleep. She stretched and got on a random outfit that looked descent and sighed, "Zetsu could you help me look for my weapon pouch? I've seemed to have misplaced it."

Zetsu's laugh was heard from the other room and he said in his voice Kari loved, "We have it right here. **We thought you might lose it so we **found it for you last night."

Kari laughed and said, "Thank you Zetsu, and how much time do I have to make us some breakfast?"

Zetsu said, "Fifty **minutes.**"

Kari nodded and then bounced off to the kitchen where she said, "I have plenty of time then." She looked through the fridge and brought out anything she needed to make whatever popped into her head.

After breakfast Zetsu had offered to help with the dishes and Kari accepted his help. It didn't take long to finish washing the few dishes she had but by the time they were done she looked at the clock and noticed they had five minutes until Deidara came to pick her up. She looked out the window and saw that Deidara just turning around the corner.

She said to Zetsu, "You ready?" Zetsu nodded as he slipped on a black shirt, "Then let's go. Deidara is just turning the corner." They headed down the stairs and when Kari opened the door Deidara was at the gates. "Good morning Deidara-kun!"

Deidara jumped but waved and asked, "Good morning Kari-chan, un!" he then noticed Zetsu and stated, "I guess this is your brother, un."

Kari nodded and replied, "The condition for me training with you is that he tags along."

Zetsu extended his hand to Deidara and said in his _normal _voice, "Nice to meet you Deidara-kun, I am Zetsu."

Deidara took and shook Zetsu's hand and said, "Likewise Zetsu-san, un."

Kari smiled, "Now that the formalities are exchanged let's move off!" she laughed.

Zetsu ruffled Kari's head and stated, "You're too eager, sister."

Kari laughed and said, "And you aren't eager enough brother." She then turned her smile to Deidara and said, "Lead the way Deidara-kun."

Deidara nodded and turned around, but Kari could've sworn he wore a blush. He started walking and said, "May I ask which village you two come from, un?"

Kari looked at Zetsu and he shook his head giving Kari the cue to say, "That's something I can't tell you right now."

Deidara looked back and smiled, "What is it with you and secrets un?"

Kari smiled and said, "You'll find out eventually. Just let me have my fun for now."

Zetsu smiled at Kari, he turned to Deidara, without said smile, and asked, "How about you tell us how much longer it will take to get to these training grounds of yours."

Deidara turned back with a smirk and said, "Now that's my secret un." That caused Kari to giggle and Deidara to smile in accomplishment before he turned back and flipped some of hi hair out of the way.

Kari noticed this and looked around her bag for a hair tie. When she found one she noticed that they had gotten to a temple like area that seemed to have been abandoned for quite some time. She was struck in wonder as she saw just how wonderful ancient people could make things like this. Deidara looked at her and said, "I'm guessing you like the temple un."

Kari nodded and then remembered what she had planned to do, "Deidara-kun stay still." And she ran behind him.

He tried to turn around but Kari made his head turn back again and Zetsu and Deidara gave her confused looks. She grabbed some of his hair from the top of his hair and tied it into a low ponytail that left some of his hair only covering his left eye. When she was done she stepped back and said plainly, "I'm sorry but I thought it might be easier for you if you had your hair tied back somewhat."

Zetsu smirked and Kari chuckled at Deidara's blush and run up the steps saying, "Come on un."

They followed him and when they entered the temple Kari was once again taken in by the looks. It was so huge it was like the size of the training arena at the Akatsuki base. Kari turned to Deidara, who was smiling cockily, and he said, "Ready whenever you are un."

Kari smiled and nodded taking out a kunai and tossing it at him. He dodged easily but he did expect her to be right next to him ready with another one at his throat. Kari laughed and Deidara growled pushing her arm away from his neck. Zetsu at this point had sat down on the side and watched as Kari and Deidara kept attacking each other with taijutsu techniques and weapons clanging. Kari was thinking of what she remembered of Deidara's attacks from his file and thought that he'd use his clay bombs soon.

She was right because as soon as she lost sight of him for one second that a centipede crawled up and wrapped itself around her. She shivered at the feel of its legs on her but Deidara came in front of her with a triumphant smile. Kari smiled in defeat and said, "Guess I shouldn't take my eyes off of you."

Deidara nodded and crossed his arms in front of his chest and said, "I'm not one to be underestimated un."

Kari giggled and said, "Same here." And the centipede fell off of her and turned into a pile of sand. Deidara looked at her shocked and for the first time she noticed that he had taken his gloves off. She looked at the ground and picked up his gloves and with a teasing smile she said, "I wonder why Deidara-kun needs his gloves."

Deidara's eyes widened and he said, "Give me those un."

Kari shook her head and replied, "I won't until you let me see your hands."

He jumped after his gloves, but Kari always kept them out of reach teasingly saying, "Come on Deidara-kun, it's not like they're that bad."

Deidara growled, "FINE UN! Look un!" he held out his hands and Kari smiled at him as she saw the little mouths open and let their tongues hang out.

Kari shook her head and said, "Deidara-kun I've seen much stranger things where I came from then hand mouths."

"_Not really,_" she thought, "_They're about the same level as some of the Akatsuki_."

Deidara looked at her shock and kept opening and shutting his mouth like he wanted to say something but Kari shook her head and hugged the boy, "They're not that bad."

Deidara stiffened and reluctantly hugged her back and said, "Thank you un."

Kari let him go and then said, "It's nothing" she then turned to Zetsu and said, "Right brother." Zetsu nodded and when she turned back to Deidara he came at her again to try and get his gloves. Kari laughed and held them out and said, "I thought I told you I'd give them to you when you showed me your hands."

Deidara blushed and turned away acting tough, "I didn't know if you were telling the truth or not un."

Kari nodded and got into a fighting stance, "Now where were we?"

Deidara smirked as he slid on his last glove and said, "I was beating you."

"Oh really?" Kari said as she disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared behind Deidara, once again a kunai to his throat, "I believe that was my kill?"

Deidara chuckled and said, "Guess I should've expected that." Kari giggled and they went back to fighting again.

The month blew y quickly for Kari but she didn't know why. It was either the fact that she was training everyday with Deidara and Zetsu or the fact that she was having fun hanging out with just the two of them. She felt bad that she hadn't seen her friends in so long but she would make it up to them when she got back to Amegakure.

She was looking out the window and watching as one of Pein's messenger birds came flying to her window. She opened the window for the bird and when she took its note it hopped inside and partook in the seed she had left for it. She smiled and replied a little note back and tied it back onto the bird's leg before I took off into the sky.

Kari turned to Zetsu and said, "Father said that he's sending Itachi-san, Kisame, and Sasori-san to come make sure Deidara comes without any trouble and that they'll be here within the afternoon."

Zetsu asked teasing, "And Pein-sama doesn't think **that we can handle it on our own**?"

Kari laughed and said, "I'm just glad that he isn't sending Sasori-san with Orochimaru-san. I wonder what happened to not go with his partner."

Zetsu scowled and said, "We're just glad he isn't coming. **He looks at sister in a way we don't like**."

Kari smiled and hugged her brother before saying, "I'm happy that you are concerned and believe me, I'm more than happy not to see him anytime soon." She then let go and a knock came at the door. When she opened it she smiled, "Good afternoon Deidara are you ready for our little trip today?"

Deidara smiled, "I have my stuff with me un." He said holding up his bag of his personal stuff, "Now will you tell me why I need all of this un?"

Kari laughed and said, "How about you meet my brother and me at the temple. We have some packing we still need to finish."

Deidara nodded and said, "Good afternoon Zetsu-san." Zetsu nodded and left into his bedroom. "So how long do you think you'll be un?"

Kari shrugged her shoulders and said, "Not very long, but we'll meet you at the temple." Deidara nodded and waved before he left. Kari shut the door and said, "Well that was easier than I thought. Brother are you finished with the preparations?"

Zetsu said, "Almost. **We'll be done when the others **probably get in a conflict with Deidara-kun."

Kari smiled and she slipped on her Akatsuki cloak, as did Zetsu. In about ten minutes or so they left their apartment for good and Kari sang and a hawk, big enough to let six people fly on its back with more than enough room, appeared and cawed, "Are you ready to fly summoner-sama?"

Kari laughed and said, "Hue you know can call me Kari." She and Zetsu jumped on with their things and the hawk nodded before taking off in the direction of the temple. There was an explosion and when Zetsu and Kari finally stepped off, Deidara was standing with a fallen centipede bomb looking up at Itachi who had the light from the afternoon sun shining from behind.

Kari smiled and said, "Long time no see Itachi-san, Sasori-san, Kisame." Kisame grinned at her, Sasori nodded as did Itachi and Deidara looked back at her with shock.

Kari smiled and said, "So Deidara, do you want to take a trip to join the Akatsuki?" Deidara was still in a state of shock when she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She then said, "How about it Deidara? You can finally leave this village."

Deidara got out of his state of shock and the smirked and said in a small voice, "I guess this is what your secret was un." Kari giggled and nodded. She stepped away but Deidara said, trying to act all tough, "Alright un. But just because I have no more business here."

Kari looked at him from over her shoulder, smiling, "Congratulations!"

Kari, Deidara, and the rest of the Akatsuki then flew off to Amegakure.

Iwagkure was just out of sight when Zetsu had just changed back to his original form. Deidara hadn't noticed it yet but Kari laughed at the thought of what his reaction would be like. Deidara gave her a confused expression and asked, "What are you laughing at, un?"

Kari giggled and said, "Oh nothing." She then nodded to Zetsu who said in the voice Deidara was used to, "Deidara-kun, could you please take a look at something?"

"Sure but," Deidara turned around and yipped when he saw Zetsu's real form.

Kari and Zetsu laughed and said, "Nice one brother!"

Zetsu nodded and smirked, "It's so nice to be **back in our normal form. The jutsu was **becoming to be irritating."

Deidara looked between the two as the Akatsuki ignored the squabble, and asked, "This is Zetsu-san, un?" Kari nodded and Deidara's eyes widened and said, "I guess what you said was right, un."

"What did I say that was right?" Kari asked, now the one confused.

"That you've seen weirder things than my hands, un." Deidara said.

Zetsu mocked being hurt and said, "Deidara-kun **we are insulted!**"

Kari giggled and then sat on her brother's lap and said, "Zetsu's perfect the way he is, and besides he wasn't the one I was talking about."

Kisame then stated, "And what about me Kari-chan? Am I weird?"

Kari laughed and said, "Kisame you're perfect the way you are too. If you were any different I wouldn't be able to take you seriously."

Kisame smirked and laughed, "I'll take that compliment." Kari smiled.

Deidara then asked, "So Kari, un…" Kari raised an eyebrow and he continued, "What is the weirdest thing you've seen?"

Kari shivered and said, "Sasori-san please excuse me for saying this but your partner is."

Sasori stepped out of his puppet thing and said, "None taken. Just because he's my partner doesn't mean anything else but work."

Kari nodded and Deidara asked, "Partner, un?"

Kari nodded once again and said, "A team mate that you'll be assigned to when Zetsu and I demonstrate your skills. That one will be the one whom you work with when you go on mission assigned by father."

Deidara asked, "Father?"

Itachi intervened, "That is her adopted father and the leader of the Akatsuki. Also, besides Kari and Konan, another member, we are to call him Leader-sama."

Deidara nodded and then Kari turned to Zetsu and asked, "Any idea how far we have yet?"

Zetsu responded, "**Not that long.** Not long at all."

Kari smiled and then looked at the horizon which was starting to show signs of rain clouds. Kari jumped off of Zetsu and close to Hue's ear and said, "Hue there's going to be in Amegakure soon."

Hue cawed, "I know and am prepared."

Kari nodded just as the rain poured on their heads, "Remember it is the tallest building towards the center of town."

Hue screeched and then said as they landed, "Here you are summoner-sama."

Kari and the rest of the Akatsuki jumped off and Kari said, "It's Kari, not summoner-sama." Hue nodded and then Hue was sent back to his home by Kari. She slid off her cloak and gave it to Zetsu "I'm going to see Co and Mimi now!"

She made a hand sign and was in front of Co's shop just as Mimi was about to walk in, though Mimi didn't notice. So she snuck up on her and the poked her sides causing the girl to say yelp and then turn around to see Kari. She yelled, "Kari!" and then glomped the girl and they fell to the ground laughing. Co ran out and when he saw the two girls he helped them up and started laughing.

"So Kari," Co said once they were inside the restaurant, "when did you get back?"

Kari smiled, "Just got back a couple seconds before I scared Mimi."

They all laughed and Mimi hugged Kari saying, "Guess what Kari!"

Kari looked at her and smirked, "What?" and hugged her back.

Co joined in on the hug, sandwiching Kari in between, and said, "The Chuunin exams are tomorrow!"

Kari smiled saying, "That's great! Are you guys ready? Do you need anything? Is there anything I can do-"

She was cut off by Mimi covering her mouth and saying, "Just make sure you're there tomorrow."

Kari nodded, Mimi let go of her mouth and Kari smile widened saying, "Well I have some news for you too, but that'll have to wait until after you two pass the Chuunin exams."

"Awww come on tell us," Co whined.

Kari laughed and said, "Nope. It gives you incentive to win." They laughed and sat down to chat.

Kari waved after an hour of hanging out and eating with her friends. Kari was always so happy to see them and the feeling would help her deal with anything for the rest of the day. When she got back inside she was met by Zetsu who said, "We thought we'd disobey Leader-sama **to let you have some fun**."

Kari smiled and hugged him saying, "Thank you brother. I have to ask father if I can go to the Chuunin exams tomorrow."

Zetsu smirked, "**As long as you finish the remaining members' cloaks,** we're sure that he'll let you."

Kari smiled and then walked into the living area where every member was sitting. She smiled and said, "Deidara-kun, Itachi-san, and Hidan-san will you follow me so I may get your measurements please?"

Hidan smirked and said, "Going to use them for a perverted reason."

Kari blushed a bit but then said, "It's for your cloaks, and I'm not even getting anywhere near your junk."

Hidan laughed and the men followed her and Zetsu up to her room.

**A/N**: Thank you all for reading and hope you enjoyed it. Well I hope you all who are reading vote on the poll and are reviewing it will be very much appreciated! It also inspires me to write so please review! Thought the poll is optional it will help me make a more final decision.


	10. Chapter 10

After Kari's cloak making was done she shooed everyone away saving herself and Zetsu who could never leave her side when she was in the base or out of it. Kari closed her eyes and then searched for her bond with her father.

"_Father? May I go to the Chuunin exams tomorrow? Co and Mimi and I would like it if I went._" Kari asked.

Pein was quiet for a few minutes and it left Kari to her own devices until he finally answered, "_I don't see why not. Though I would like you to bring one Akatsuki member as well as Zetsu with you. Is that clear?_"

Kari smiled and asked, "_Does brother need to wear his jutsu guise?_"

Pein responded, "_Only if he wants to, but if he doesn't he has to stick to the shadows._"

"_Thank you father._" Pein responded with an affirmative and the connection ended.

Kari sat up in her bed and turned to Zetsu saying, "Father said it would be okay if I go to the Chuunin exams I just have to bring you and another Akatsuki member."

"Then why don't you bring Madara-sama? **He'll be a distraction with his mask.**" Zetsu responded.

Kari nodded and pouted, "It's been so long since I've been able to hang out with him. Hm… Maybe I'll bring Deidara-kun if he doesn't mind."

Zetsu nodded and smirked, "At least we cantrust** him more than the others.**"

Kari smiled and said, "I'll see if he can in the morning." And in an instant she fell asleep.

Deidara was more than thrilled to leave and get out of the base. Apparently Deidara was arguing about Sasori about art and what it is. Kari was also surprised she slept through Orochimaru's visit. She was glad that Zetsu was there or she might've been in some trouble; though Zetsu still wouldn't say what they discussed.

Kari and Deidara sat in their seats and Zetsu was hiding but forever watchful. Kari smiled when she saw the contestants come out and cheered with the rest of the crowd when she saw her friends. They apparently heard her because they looked up and waved with excited grins.

Kari found out that they passed the written part already but it still didn't help her feel a bit nervous about how they'd do. She stopped cheering, as well as the reset of the crowd, when a loud speaker came on and said, "All contestants here today are going to be facing off against one another. The first round they will fight singularly and the second round they will fight in pairs picked at random. Just because one of the contestants looses to another in the second round doesn't mean they aren't permitted to become a Chuunin, but if you loose in the first round try again next year. Now let the Exams commence."

A cheer went up and Kari turned to Deidara who was excited as she was, "So Deidara-kun have you become a Chuunin?"

Deidara smiled and said, "Yep un. Oh look your friend is the first one up in."

I turned around and I felt my heart drop, "Ugh! Co gets really nervous when he's the first at anything! I hope Mimi helped."

Co walked onto the field and he looked confident. Kari wasn't sure why but he seemed like he had a sure fire way to win. She looked at his opponent and she understood why. It was Uric; apparently the hardest person to win against if you weren't on Kari's squad. Kari sat back and said, "This should be quick."

As soon as the match was allowed to begin, Co made hand signs and a lightning enveloped the whole of Co's body. Co ran after Uric who had drawn out a kunai and was doing his best to hold Co off.

Though it wasn't Fate's decision to make it last long because as soon as it began it was over. Uric fell over his own feet and was an inch away from being killed if not for Co stopping his strike right above his throat.

The loudspeaker went off, "Shiva Co is the victor."

Co dispelled his lightning and walked away from his win with a smile.

The next three matches were with people Kari didn't care about but the fourth match was Mimi versus Cede, a shinobi about the same level as Mimi.

All was silent until they were allowed to fight and they both ran at each other with kunai. They fought with weapons a tenjutsu until Cede's kunai was flashed out of his hand and Mimi made a hand sign signaling that Mimi was in business.

Cede jumped away just as he was about to be sliced by a wave of air. Cede then went at her with fire and Mimi switched to water jutsu. It went on like this for while, each countering the other's jutsu, until Cede lost sight of Mimi. No one knew where she went except for sensory-nin and Kari.

There was a burst of water that flooded over Cede's head and he was trapped in a bubble of water as Mimi smiled and sealed that with an air barrier. The fight was decided and Mimi had won. Kari cheered and was so happy that both her team mates won that she hugged Deidara which caused both of them to blush and separate.

The next battles in the exam left no interest with Kari but she watched them anyway and took in their fighting styles in case of future need. Deidara was just as entrapped but he tried with success sometimes to get Kari to talk. After the first round was done it was later at night and the examiners decided to let it off for the day.

Kari headed with Deidara to meet with Mimi and Co, who were waiting for her at the exit. They all had a group hug and then Kari said, "Great job you guys. Now I'd like you to meet a new friend of mine, Deidara-kun."

She smiled at him and he smiled back. Co and Mimi instantly became intrigued and kept asking him questions until Zetsu in his jutsu form came to them and said, "We have to leave. Your father would like to have you back now."

Kari smiled and said, kidnapping back Deidara, "Good bye guys and great job today, and good luck tomorrow!" They waved her off and the three Akatsuki members went back to base.

When they got back "KARI-CHAN!" was heard and she widened her eyes when she saw Tobi running towards her. She wasn't quick enough and she was lifted off the ground by him, in a hug, and he said, "Kari-chan! Why didn't you take Tobi with you? Was Tobi a bad boy? Did Tobi do something to make you mad?"

Kari laughed and said, "No Tobi! It's just that I didn't want to have to make you remove your mask if we went out, and if you didn't remove your mask you'd stick out to much. I'm sorry."

Tobi sniffled and then said, "It's okay Kari-chan." Tobi then let her down and Kari laughed.

"Hello Kari-chan", Orochimaru said from behind them.

For the first time Kari noticed that most of the Akatsuki, besides Konan Pein and Hidan, were sitting around the living area, and most, besides Sasori, Kakuzu, and Itachi, were looking at her outburst with Tobi.

She laughed nervously and said, "Hello Orochimaru-san."

Tobi then grabbed Kari's hand and drag her across the room, sat on a love seat and made her sit next to him saying, "Tobi's a good boy."

Kari laughed and noticed that Tobi had picked a seat away from Orochimaru which made her feel a bit more comfortable if it wasn't for the staring she received from the snake man. She was glad when Kisame asked, "So Kari-chan how were the Chuunin Exams."

Tobi got excited and said, "Tobi wants to know! Tobi wants to know!"

Kari laughed and said, "I really didn't care to watch for anything besides my friends but I have to say that there are some potential."

Deidara then said, "Though I have to say Kari-chan's friends were two of the better shinobi un."

Zetsu nodded and joked, "Yes but that was inevitable because Kari **only associates with those who have potential**."

Kari smiled and then Orochimaru had to speak, "So will we be seeing your friends in the organization." With a bit of laughter added at the end.

Kari turned coldly serious, "If they get involved with Akatsuki I'll do everything in my power to get them away from it."

Everyone except Tobi and Zetsu seemed to be shocked at her outburst and then a voice that could only belong to Hidan entered the room, "Didn't think Kari-chan fucking had it in her."

Kari smiled and said, "Glad to surprise whenever I can."

He smirked and said, "Leader-sama told me to fucking get your asses down to eat some shit."

The Akatsuki made their own forms of agreement or agitation and headed off to the kitchen. When Kari saw her seat she widened her eyes as she saw that Orochimaru was sitting in the seat next to hers. She sat down but scooted away from him and closer to Zetsu who was forever by her side. Orochimaru smirked and said, "I won't bite Kari-chan", but then said so only she could hear, "Unless you want me too." He smirked and chuckled.

Kari shivered and then gave Zetsu a look that let him know that she wanted to switch places, but Zetsu didn't seem to see because he was looking in an opposite direction. Kari started to feel sick and she rested her head on the table. "_All I have to do is clear my mind and this feeling will go away._" She thought but then she felt like she was going to throw up.

She quickly stood up but that just made her feel worse and she put a hand to her mouth and then to her stomach. Though before she could run out of the door Zetsu looked at her and asked, "**What's wrong?** Are you feeling sick?"

Kari dry heaved and tried to exit to the bathroom but the thing that was making her sick decided it wanted her to fall over. Chairs could be heard being pushed away and feet rushing towards her but then she was being forced to sing.

She could hear Pein's voice but didn't comprehend any of it and then she felt something crawl its way agonizingly slow up her throat. It then burst out in a supersonic screech in which the air waves could actually be seen as a small creature appeared in it.

When the screech ended she could see a small dog sized European dragon staring at her. The room was quiet and Kari laughed and the said, "I told you not to force your way to me like that."

The dragon bowed I's head and then said in its native language, "I'm sorry Kari-sama but it's urgent." She looked back at the Akatsuki staring at her and she stood up. The small dragon apparently wasn't able to be comprehended by them and they looked like they were wondering what they were talking about.

Kari extended her hand to the dragon and it hopped into it when she stood up. Kari placed it on her shoulder and said once again in dragon language, "An egg has appeared."

Kari looked shocked and asked in dragon tongue, "Really?" The small dragon nodded and Kari continued, "And what has that to do with me?"

The small dragon looked at her shocked and said, "Nogard Heika ((*1)) is giving you the honor of its hatching."

Kari almost fainted but Pein's voice asked, "Kari what is this?"

Kari turned around and switched to her normal language, "I have to go right away."

The dragon disappeared and then soon did Kari in a puff of smoke, leaving the Akatsuki to wonder what had just happened.

Kari appeared in a land filled with volcanoes, caves, large oceans, large forests, wide deserts, and wide open sky of storms and clear sunny days, the land of the dragons. Kari sped along the path with the small dragon leading the way to Nogard's palace. When they arrived at the beautiful, huge castle, which could easily fit ten thousand dragons, the small dragon disappeared and was replaced by a much larger one that bowed in Kari's direction as she did the same.

That dragon led her to a large court room that was filled with gold and jewels beyond the human's treasures in their entirety. "_Kakuzu-san could die happily if he claimed this place._"

The largest dragon of the land was Nogard with his ever changing scales and mythical eyes. He was the first and strongest dragon of the whole and only the elite of Kari's family, and the ones who were powerful enough, were able to summon him. He smiled a wide grin at Kari and said in a deep booming dragon tongue, "_**Welcome Summoner-chan. I see you have arrived promptly as always.**_"

Kari bowed deeply and said, "I have to thank you for this extremely large opportunity Nogard Heika."

He laughed and said, "_**It is a great honor to have you take care of my daughter, Summoner-chan**_"

Kari instantly shot up and said, "The egg is our daughter Nogard Heika?"

The grand booming laugh sounded once again and he nodded; "_**Now if you don't think you can take this responsibility I suggest that you step down now.**_"

Kari shook her head and then bowed again, "No Nogard Heika, I have faith in myself that I can take care of your daughter until you wish to have her back."

The dragon then nodded and said, "_**I will have you sent back now and when you have a place to put her I will send my daughter Summoner-chan.**_"

Kari smiled and was sent back to the kitchen in which she disappeared. The Akatsuki had apparently chosen to eat without her and tensed or jumped up outright when she appeared.

Kari bowed and asked, "Father may I need to make use of a large room for about a month or more? May I please?"

Pein looked at her with a cocked eyebrow and asked, "And why may I ask do you need it?"

"I need to store a very great honor that was stored upon me by… someone I can't tell you about here." Kari replied still bowed.

Pein nodded saying, "I'm sure we can save some room for whatever it is you need, how about the extra storage room."

Kari looked up and said, "That would be just fine."

Pein nodded and Kari ran out of the room followed by curious Akatsuki members. When she got to the extra storage room she stood in the center and started to sing the song of the dragons. She then felt her song gain power and she stepped back a bit and in the center of the room was a large egg that was had an ever changing color as its father.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Hidan yelled as she ran up and put her hand to the egg and looked back at the Akatsuki ((apparently all of them became curious)) and she said, "Kakuzu, I won't pay the expenses for my room because I will have to stay with this egg until it hatches."

Kakuzu nodded and Kari looked back at the egg thinking with a sigh, "_I'll have to send a shadow clone for Mimi and Co's second round. And I won't even be able to hang out with them unless Father let's them in here or I do the same as with their exams._"

She hopped up on top of the egg and then down at its warm, smooth surface. She placed her ear to the egg and closed her eyes as a way to drown out the chatter from below. She listened to its heart beat and when she heard the strong heart she smiled. She then looked to see only Zetsu and Deidara were standing there as if waiting for her and she smiled to them, though not Orochimaru who had stepped back in.

She summoned a shadow clone and sent it off with the three asking, "Could you help me move my stuff in here?"

Whether they answered or not was irrelevant to the real body of Kari as she lost herself in the sound of the heart beat.

It wasn't long until the information from her shadow clone came back to her in a flurry. Apparently whenever Deidara and Zetsu weren't looking Orochimaru would touch Kari as if just by accident. But she knew that it was more than that, or at least she thought it was more than that. He would even give her weird glares whenever she would look to see where he was.

She was grateful when Itachi came in and said that they had a mission together but Orochimaru touched her one last time. This time it was a finger that quickly traced a line up her back making her shiver and drop the box she had and he quickly left as if he was never there.

She was glad it wasn't actually her that felt it but still she knew the feeling of it as if she was really there. She opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't alone because of Zetsu and Deidara sitting on a piece of furniture that had been added to her things. Those things were a TV two couches, two love seat, and three recliners.

She smirked as she guessed that this was going to be another living room and also her bedroom which would only be separated by a makeshift wall that separated the room in half; a coupled feet in front of the egg; leaving Kari with a lot of extra space for the egg to grow and for her to train. She hopped down onto an empty couch next to a recliner Zetsu was sitting on and said, "Well this is convenient. I'm guessing Father made this happen?"

Zetsu smirked and nodded and Deidara said, "Isn't it weird that your room is now next to the living room un?"

Kari sweat dropped and said, "It is but as long as I have brother to protect me then I'll be fine!" Kari smiled.

Deidara had a flash of hurt and then said, "I guess un."

Kari hugged Deidara and said, "And of course I'll also have you Deidara-kun."

Deidara had a sight blush and then pushed her off saying, "What would make you say that un?"

Kari smirked and said, "Well I guess Tobi's rubbing off on me."

It was three days since Kari had moved to her new room and she was already feeling exhausted. Every hour the fire underneath the egg would need to be tended and in between those hours a dragon or other summon would come to train her in the techniques of their kind.

Today it was a horse sized dragon named Hatch and he attacked her as soon as he summoned himself. Kari dodged to the right just missing him and threw a kunai. The dragon went to attack the egg after dodging the kunai, but Kari tackled it to the side and they fell in a tangled brawl.

The dragon scratched at her and snapped its jaws at her but she would always dodge them by just an inch. When they finally separated she jumped towards the egg and made a couple hand signs and touched the ground, encasing the dragon in a water dome. The dragon settled down but then opened its wings and the water burst.

"How the fuck did I get fucking water on me?" Hidan unmistakingly yelled.

"Sorry Hidan-san!" Kari yelled with a grunt as the dragons tail wrapped around her waist and threw her against a wall.

Sasori then asked, "Could you try to keep it down? I'm busy working on my art."

"Sorry Sasori-san." Kari said as she grabbed the tail that was once again flying at her and she threw the dragon against the wall.

"You call that art un! Art is a blast!" Deidara yelled from, what Kari could tell, was his own training on making himself resistant to genjutsu.

"Your kind of art isn't art!" Sasori started and Kari dodged a fire ball that came from the dragon's mouth.

"Here they go again," Kakuzu said counting his money.

Kisame laughed and said, "Well at least-"

But he was cut off by Tobi coming in and yelling, "KARI-CHAN!"

"Art is Eternal!" Sasori snapped. And Kari made a tornado to trap the dragon.

Tobi's orange mask poked over the wall and said, "Hi Kari-chan! Tobi's a good boy!"

"Oh shut up un!" Deidara snapped at both Sasori and Tobi, "You're annoying," pointing to Tobi, "and you are obviously wrong." Pointing to Sasori.

Sasori shook his head and went back to his work which made Deidara seer with anger. Kari guessed at what he would do as the dragon pinned her down.

"Kari-Chan!" Tobi exclaimed.

"That's it!" and Deidara threw a spider bomb at Tobi. It missed but landed closely to Kari and the dragon who separated just in time to miss the bomb and go right back at the fighting.

"Kari-chan un!" Deidara yelled.

Kari finally pinned the dragon on its back and held it so it couldn't harm her, saying, "I guess I win today." And she stepped off.

The dragon stood back on its feet and smirked, "Yes, and you've been improving."

Kari smiled and was then tackled by Tobi who picked her up and said, "Kari-chan! You're okay!" Kari grunted and Tobi put her down and said, "Tobi's sorry! Tobi didn't mean to hurt Kari-chan! Is Tobi still a good boy?"

Kari laughed and then hugged the man and said, "Yes Tobi is a good boy."

Kisame said, "Kari-chan you spoil him too much."

Kari then whispered, "I'm okay Dad. Really I am."

Tobi nodded and then whispered as Madara, "Are you sure. Deidara-kun almost hit you."

Kari let go of him and nodded before turning to the dragon and saying in dragon tongue, "Tell Nogard Heika that I was pleased that he is willing to send you to teach me." And she bowed. The dragon bowed as well and then went back to the land of dragons.

Kari then went over to the egg and turned down the fire a bit before jumping on the egg and singing the lullaby that a dragon had taught her to sing on orders from Nogard.

**A/N**: Well thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and story alerts. I will keep the poll up until next chapter is up. Please vote and review if you please and glad you are reading the story!

((*1)) _**Heika**_(陛下) is used for sovereign royalty, similar to "Majesty" in English. For example, _Tennō Heika_ (天皇陛下) means "His Majesty the Emperor" and _Kōgō Heika_ (皇后陛下) means _Her Majesty the Empress_. _Kokuō Heika_ (国王陛下) is _His Majesty the King_ and _Joō Heika_ (女王陛下) is _Her Majesty the Queen_. _Heika_ by itself can also be used as a direct term of address, equivalent to "Your Majesty".


	11. Chapter 11

Kari walked back and forth while biting her thumb nail waiting for the condition of the egg. Earlier the egg had moved and she thought that a dragon would be able to tell her why it had.

It was oddly quiet in the room, except for the TV, and Orochimaru and Itachi were due back any day which made Kari really want something to preoccupy her time so she wouldn't have to see Orochimaru. Her pacing quickened.

"Will you stop that shit? It's getting fucking annoying!" Hidan yelled at her and Kari snapped out of her thoughts.

She bowed and said, "Sorry Hidan-san."

"Tch! Sit down on your ass and watch TV or hop over the wall to check up on the fucking egg if you're so worried about it!" Hidan stated.

I nodded and hopped over the wall the same moment the dragon was flying over the wall causing them to collide and fall on the side opposite the egg; due to the dragon being a large size and had more momentum.

Kari groaned and Hidan laughed at what had just occurred. Deidara came over and helped Kari up and out from under the dragon asking, "Are you okay un?"

Kari nodded and said, "Thanks for the concern Deidara-kun."

The dragon huffed and said, "Summoner-sama may I speak with you in private?"

Kari nodded and hopped over the wall with the dragon who switched to dragon tongue, "The egg will hatch sometime today."

Kari's eyes widened and she was shocked silent for a minute before yelling, "WHAT!"

Kari started to run in circles while trying to figure out what she would have to do to prepare the egg and she completely didn't hear the complaints or suggestions from any outside party.

Kari really didn't realize people were asking her questions until she felt someone shaking her and she saw Zetsu with concern all over his face. Tobi was asking the dragon what happened but the dragon couldn't answer because he could only speak his native tongue, Deidara and Hidan were looking at her obviously confused.

Kisame and Kakuzu came in and looked like they were on guard for anything. Kari laughed nervously and slinked out of Zetsu's grip while going to the dragon and asking, "What exactly do I need to make sure this egg hatches without any complications?"

Tobi hugged Kari and said, "Tobi and everyone else want to know what is going on Kari-chan!"

Kari said, without looking at the Akatsuki, "The egg is going to hatch today." Individual signs of surprise went through the S-rank criminals but Kari asked the dragon, "So what is it I need?"

The dragon smiled and said, "You'll just need to sing the lullaby Nogard Heika taught you and make sure all of these humans are out of the room when you hear the first crack because the egg shards will hit all who don't sing the song or is a dragon."

"Then what if I taught them the song?" Kari asked but ten shook her head and said, "Never mind, I forgot dragon tongue isn't that easy to pronounce to any who isn't a summoner."

The dragon laughed and then asked, "May I take my leave now or is there anything you need assistance with?"

Kari asked, "What should I do when it comes out of the egg?"

The dragon looked up and said, "Let nip your finger and you'll know."

Kari nodded and she sent the dragon back to its home. She then turned to the Akatsuki and with a stern voice she said, "When the egg has the first crack you all must get out of here."

"Why Kari-chan?" Tobi asked hugging the young girl more.

Kari smiled and said, "The egg shells will be everywhere and will cut anyone to pieces."

Deidara then asked, "Then why can you stay in here un?"

Kari smiled in his direction and said, "Because I know the song that will let me stay and not be harmed?"

Hidan then asked, "Then why can't you just fucking teach us the song?"

Kari shook her head and said, "See if you can even learn this within ten minutes." She then started to sing the lullaby and everyone then understood they didn't even have a chance of pronouncing any of it. She giggled and then got out of Tobi's grip and hopped over the wall and said, "If you don't want any of this stuff destroyed I suggest we start moving this stuff out of the room."

Kakuzu was the first over the wall and the first to pick up the most expensive thing out of the room. Kari laughed and within two minutes everything was out of the room and up to the previous living area.

When all the Akatsuki were in the previous living area Kari snuck downstairs and as soon as she jumped over the wall she heard a crack and started to sing. Egg shells then burst outward and Kari was in a protective barrier. She heard the wall behind her break and adds to the debris that was exiting the room and slamming against the walls and out the door into the hallway.

This all happened within a few seconds and then Kari felt a wet ooze creep up to her knees and then sink back to the bottoms of her feet as it spread all along the floor. The lullaby ended and in the middle of the floor laid a dragon the size of horse. Its body was a pure, untinted black from nose to tail, and large, six-spined wings like a lady's fan, and the bottom edge of the wings were dappled with oval markings in grey and dark glowing blue. When the eyes opened Kari saw they were a deep blue and had slit pupils.

The young dragon looked so beautiful, but she was surprised that it was the size of a horse when the egg was the size of a medium sized dragon. Kari walked up to the dragon, smiled, and held out her hand and said in dragon tongue, "I'm Kari and will be taking care of you. Nip my finger if you will."

The dragon nodded and did as it was told and Kari winced a little, but then knew what she had to do. Kari made some hand signs and then water washed over the dragon cleaning off any egg gunk off of the young hatchling, who she found out was a she.

Kari felt the Akatsuki's chakra signals coming towards the room and she used another jutsu to get rid of the remaining mess that had made the hallway and room a mess before returning her attention back to the dragon who chirped with hunger. Kari smiled and then turned to the spot where all the egg remains laid apart from the un-organic debris and led the dragon chick over to it.

The young one looked up at Kari who nodded and the dragon immediately started to devour its previous prison. When then dragon finished off its meal the Akatsuki were walking in and Kari was looking into the hatchling's eyes and asked, "What shall I name you little princess?"

The dragon chirped and said in a musical voice, "Call me Ayu! I want my name to be Ayu!"

Kari laughed and said, "Alright Ayu will be your name." She then turned to the Akatsuki and back to Ayu whispering, "Those are going to be our friends, except for the plant man and the one in the mask. Though keep the fact that the orange masked one is family a secret and just count him as a friend for now."

Ayu chirped and then she and Kari walked over to the curious criminals and Kari said, "I have to take a little trip to her father. Please tell Father that I'm gone."

Kari sung and was soon in dragon world standing before Nogard who said, "_**Ah Summoner-chan. I see my daughter has hatched. How are you my little one?**_"

Ayu looked at Nogard with a chirp and Kari was glad she recognized him as her father, "I'm good father! Kari-chan gave me my meal and a bit f her blood!"

Nogard laughed and said, "_**So what did you choose for your name little one?**_"

Ayu chirped, "Ayu! I'm Ayu!"

Kari then bowed and said, "Nogard Heika what do you wish of anything from me?"

Ayu nuzzled up to Kari and Nogard laughed saying, "_**I actually was hoping that you would ask. It seems Ayu has taken a liking to you, and seeing how her mother is no longer in this world I wish you to take care of her like her mother would have.**_"

Kari widened her eyes and said, "It would be an honor!"

Nogard laughed and then Ayu laughed, "Yay! Kari's my new mommy!"

Nogard picked something up in his jaw and then tossed it to Kari. When she caught it, she noticed that it was actually two somethings and then Nogard said, "_**If it glows you two will know what that means.**_" She was then sent back to the Akatsuki base.

She was in the living area and most of the Akatsuki were in there and they didn't notice her until Ayu chirped and said, "Mommy can we try to see if I could go fly?"

"Mommy?" Pein asked as he walked in the room, "It's seems that Kari's a mother now Konan." And he and Konan laughed.

Most of the Akatsuki made chuckles or smirked but Kari turned to Ayu and smiled, "Sure. If that is what you want Ayu."

Ayu chirped and then somehow made it so Kari was on her back and were running out the window. Kari held onto Ayu and then a light shown from the thing Nogard gave her and a golden chain with every jewel known wrapped around her wrist and Ayu's neck. Ayu chirped and they were flying in the air and Kari laughed.

They were flying through the rain but all Kari could think of was that she was so happy she found her animal soul. All summoners have an animal type that is easier to summon than others and an animal soul is almost like a jinchuuriki and its bijuu but more benevolent and more equal; almost like another part of their souls.

Kari hugged Ayu's neck and said, "I'm glad you're my animal soul."

Ayu replied, "I'm glad you're my human soul!"

They flew around until they heard thunder and then Kari ordered Ayu back to base before they got shocked, which got a laugh from the former but agreement none the less.

When they got in it seemed that it was late because all of the Akatsuki weren't in the living area. Kari and Ayu walked into her room and Kari felt a presence of a certain someone that made her feel at home. Zetsu was sitting on her bed and three towels in his hands.

Kari smiled and said, "Hope we didn't keep you up to late brother."

Getting up he smiled and tossed the towels at her and saying, "Should we ask Pein-sama for a larger room? **We're sure that your dragon will grow bigger.**"

Kari smiled and dried Ayu off before herself and stated, "Maybe tomorrow but I've kept you up late enough." She made some hand signs and all the water was evaporated off of her and she hopped into bed after changing into some pajamas. "And besides, she still has a day or two before I have to worry about my room brother."

Ayu placed herself next to Kari's bed and Zetsu nodded saying, "We don't need much sleep. **Besides we got some earlier.**"

Kari laughed and Zetsu disappeared into the wall and Kari closed her eyes.

* * *

It was dark and she didn't feel Zetsu or Ayu's presence which scared her because she felt Orochimaru's right next to her bed where Ayu was just sleeping. She looked up at him and he had a smirk on his face and she pulled her blanket further up. He bent down next to her and said, "Hello Kari-chan."

Kari didn't speak but scooted further away from him until she was pressed right up against the corner and Orochimaru was moving closer. He was now on her bed and his arms were on either side of her head on the wall. He eyes widened and Orochimaru moved his face closer to hers before saying, "I just came to ask you a question Kari-chan."

Kari was literally shaking in fear when she noticed that she didn't have any chakra left. Orochimaru then moved even closer to her mouth that his breath was ghosting over her lips, "Kari-chan how about you come with me? Your power will be very helpful and appreciated by me."

Orochimaru's lips then crashed onto hers and she screamed trying to push him off. Why did she feel so weak all of a sudden? His tongue took opportunity to make its way into her mouth and one hand made it so she couldn't shut her mouth. Tears were streaming down her face and then she felt presences quickly coming towards her and she kneed Orochimaru in his precious place. He finally let her go and crumbled to the side and she tried to get away but he grabbed her hand and was pulling her closer again.

Just then the door burst open and Zetsu and Ayu ran in as well as the rest of the Akatsuki. For the first time Kari realized this wasn't her room and she got out of Orochimaru's grip quickly. Orochimaru smirked and Kari ran into Konan's open arms with tears in her eyes.

Orochimaru stood up and smirked before disappearing with laughter. Ayu walked over to Kari and asked, "Mommy are you okay? Who was that bad man? If he hurt you I'll kill him."

Kisame then said, "Well I never thought he would do something like that."

"That was pretty fucked up even for that bastard." Hidan said.

Sasori and Kakuzu nodded as did Itachi, who had just come back that night. Deidara walked over to Kari and placed a hand on her shoulder asking Konan "Is she okay un?" Tobi walked over and bent down next to Kari and said, "He's gone now Kari-chan. You don't have to worry about it.

Pein walked over and said, "Yesterday Orochimaru attacked Itachi and lost, and now since he attacked Kari and left the Akatsuki with his ring here are your orders. If you see him, you kill him, and if you can, try to get his ring back."

Everyone nodded and then Zetsu picked Kari up, who was sniffling, and he and Ayu walked her back to her room. Kari looked up from her bed and asked, "What did Father mean about a ring?"

Zetsu shook his head and said, "Just get some sleep sister. **You've had a bad night.**"

Ayu looked at Kari and then at Zetsu and said, "I think Mommy will feel better if she had something to distract her."

Zetsu looked like he was thinking and then nodded saying, "The rings were what Pein-sama gave to all of us that work like your earrings. **It also lets us communicate with him, the other members, and to be able to extract bijuu from their jinchuuriki**. Though it does change **our nail colors, unlike your** earrings."

Kari smiled and laughed thinking, "I wonder how Hidan reacted to seeing his nail color change."

Zetsu smirked, "We heard it **was very loudly**."

Kari laughed and then yawned and she lay down on her bed. Ayu placed her head on Kari's chest and looked into the latter's eyes asking, "Are you okay mommy?"

Kari nodded and pet Ayu's head and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Running through the woods Kari was staring cautiously around her; Kari was 13 at this point. Ayu had flown on ahead and Zetsu was on another mission so she couldn't count on anyone to tell her when someone was there except for herself. She felt the person she was chasing after ahead of her and coming towards her.

She stopped in her tracks and hid her chakra from any detection, and slipped into the tree like Zetsu had taught her and waited for it for to come toward her. It wasn't long until the jinchuuriki came into view though Kari couldn't tell the gender, but guessed it was a he due to the flat chest.

He had tan skin and looked to be a just under 5'5" and in her late or mid teens. He had red pupils and his hair was a teal color that just went past the shoulder. He was wearing a white tank top that cut off right under the chest and underneath that was fishnet that cut off right under the ribs. He had on white arm warmers that went to mid bicep, and white sandal adorned his feet. He wore fishnet shorts and the only thing that kept the nether regions from showing were two white flaps that covered him so it looked like a mini skirt except for the slits in the side. And tied to his chest was a rectangular object that was covered by red cloth.

Kari took herself out of the tree but still kept herself hidden and then felt horrible when she heard the person's votive and realized it was a girl, "Ah man do I need a break!" the jinchuuriki exclaimed and fell on her back also revealing that he was in fact a she thanks to fishnet shorts.

Kari then got an idea and smiled. Kari moved a few yards from the girl and then still hiding her chakra, walked towards the girl. Kari would just act like she was a simple civilian traveler looking for her pet. It was good she told Ayu to fly on ahead to their camp; It'll make things that much easier.

When Kari walked about a few feet in front of the girl she sat up and said, "Oh you scared me! I didn't expect anyone to be out here."

Kari smiled and said, "Sorry, but can I ask if you've seen any unique looking animals around? I've seen to have lost my pet Ayu."

The girl frowned in thought and said, "No I don't think I have… How about I help look for Ayu?"

Kari smiled wider and said, "That would be great!"

The girl, who was named Fuu, was apparently very helpful because almost as soon as they began they found Ayu and Fuu's eyes widened the size of baseballs when they saw the fully mature and full sized dragon that was just under the size of Nogard.

Kari walked over to Ayu and then set her bag on the ground, grabbed out her Akatsuki cloak, put it on, and then let her chakra signal spike out.

Fuu was instantly on guard and said, "What do you want?"

Kari smiled and said, "I've come to take you away to steal your bijuu."

Fuu instantly threw some kunai at Kari which was blocked by Ayu's tail and bounced off. Ayu's skin had become almost impenetrable and indestructible since she became full grown.

Ayu then shot out a fireball at Fuu but the girl blocked it only to run into Kari's supersonic screech. Fuu fell to the ground with blood dripping out from every opening possible and Kari walked over to her and noticed that the girl was still living, which was a big relief. Kari then brought out a needle, filled it with a paralyzing concoction and injected it into the jinchuuriki.

Kari sighed as she thought it was too easy and it was. She felt a pain in her back and when she looked back Fuu was standing there with the demon cloak showing six fanning wings.

Kari cursed herself for being so careless and she jumped on Ayu's back as the dragon took off into the air. Fuu then was completely taken over by her bijuu and the Shichibi took off into the air after them. The demon was a beetle with six wings and one cerci acting as its tails. Kari made some hand signs and a hail storm fell on the creature causing one of its wings to go out of commission.

Ayu let another fire ball at it and Kari increased it with a wind jutsu. The bijuu must've not expected the size because it was soon overcome by flames and crashed to the ground. When the flames died away a slightly burnt Fuu was lying unconscious and Kari injected the paralyzing potion into the girl's blood stream.

Kari picked her up and placed her on Ayu's back who said, "Are you alright Mom?"

Kari smiled and said, "Yeah… though I should get my back checked out. Could you do that for me?"

Ayu nodded and Kari removed her cloak and shirt, only leaving a chest wrap over her slightly larger chest. Ayu licked Kari's back and the latter winced a bit as the antibodies killed off any infection and sealed the wound up. Kari slipped back on her clothes and then said, "Alright! Let's get back home!"

Ayu nodded and took off into the sky and headed to the outskirts of Amegakure.

**A/N:** Summer is finally here and hi from my vacation spot in St. Paul Minnesota! Just learned a new word when I misspelled voice as votive. It means fulfilling vow and symbolizing wish. You learn something new every day. Well here are the results for the poll (also from reviews and messages):

DeidaraXKari: 3

ZetsuXKari: 3

Tobi/MadaraXKari: 1

So it's a tie between Zetsu and Deidara… well that leaves it undecided but I know which path I'm going to take! Thanks for all the readers and reviews and favorites and story alerts and I hope to see more!


	12. Chapter 12

Kari was a bit shocked to say the least when she brought the jinchuuriki and there were cheers coming from the living area. Konan was waiting outside the door with an exasperated look on her face and when she saw Kari she said, "Don't go in there unless you want to see a drunken strip poker game going on."

Kari widened her eyes and then asked, "Would you please help me with the jinchuuriki Mother? I'm sure I can do it myself but… I think it would be a good idea if we take a break at my place for the time being."

Konan smiled and said, "That would be acceptable." Konan stood up and helped carry the passed out jinchuuriki to a secure holding cell.

Once Fuu was secure in the cell with paralyzing liquid scheduled to go into her system every 30 minutes, Konan and Kari left the Akatsuki base and headed to the outskirts of Amegakure where Kari had a nice place with enough property to have Ayu pleased. Konan and Kari slipped inside and Kari asked, "What would you like for a drink?"

"Some tea please. Oh and I never got around to asking but how's it feel to be a Jounin and part of ANBU?" Konan replied as she sat on a chair.

Kari nodded and asked, "It's different casue that's all that I can think of to describe it. So who was participating?"

Konan shook her head and said, "The ones involved in drinking were Kisame, and surprisingly, Hidan," Hidan usually declined because of his religion actually discouraged drinking, unless put up to a challenge, "And every male excluding Pein, were involved with the strip poker game; though I was surprised that Madara got himself involved."

Kari laughed as she brought in Konan's tea and said, "Well they'd underestimate _Tobi_ that is for sure. Dad isn't one to lose. I'd even bet he and Kakuzu will be almost fully clothed by the end."

Konan nodded and took a sip of her tea. Kari looked out her window and noticed that the pavilion she had built for Ayu was completed and Kari started humming her lullaby, which happened to be Ayu's song. Ayu descended from the raining overcast and landed by the window. Kari held out her hand to pet the tip of Ayu's mouth and then said, "Ayu, your pavilion is finally done," She then turned to Konan and asked, "Mother do you want to visit with Ayu and me?"

Konan nodded and Kari jumped out the third story window and onto Ayu's back, followed by Konan. Ayu turned around and then walked into the pavilion entrance like it was a person walking through a house. The entrance had a chakra barrier that Kari had set up so only Ayu, Kari, Co, Mimi and the rest of the Akatsuki could enter without permission.

The inside was a huge dome, with plenty of room for Ayu to move around, that allowed air to enter and stay out depending on Ayu's preferences and the floor could changed depending on the need of Ayu. This whole place took a lot of chakra and skill from Kari and the ones she summoned to help her but it was all worth it when she saw Ayu's face. She looked so happy as she looked at the wall murals that were the history of her forefathers and the colors and jewels that went into it and the forever fresh food storage in the corner.

Kari hugged Ayu's neck as best she could and said, "I hope you like it."

Ayu smiled, "It is perfect Mom! It's even better than I imagined!"

Konan smiled at that and said, "And you two can be close to one another now."

Ayu nodded and then said, "And I don't have to shrink as much!"

Kari smiled and then turned to Konan asking, "So how long do you think Zetsu will be gone on his mission?"

Konan shook her head and said, "Not long but I can't be sure." She then looked up at the ceiling and said, "The guys should be done their game. If we take our time I'm sure we can make it back after they leave the room."

Kari nodded and said, "Ayu do you want to stay here or do you want to come with us?"

Ayu said, "I'll stay here. I need to eat any way."

Kari smiled and then hopped off of her back, along with Konan, and said, "I won't be back too late."

Ayu nodded and headed over to food and the two female Akatsuki walked and enjoyed the rain safely from under umbrellas. They took time to say hi to anyone who acknowledged them and praised Pein or the Lady Angel, and did a bit of window shopping. When they finally got back to Akatsuki base it wasn't quiet in the living area but they walked in any way and thankfully no one was naked, but they Kisame and Hidan were still having a drinking contest. Kari let out a sigh and sat on the couch next to Deidara with a, "Hi."

He smiled and asked, "When did you get back un?"

Kari smiled and looked up at the ceiling, "About an hour or two ago. Mother and I walked over to my place and showed Ayu her finished pavilion so we wouldn't have to see the strip poker game. Speaking of which," Kari looked over at Deidara from the corner of her eye, "How'd it go?"

He smirked and said, "I knew I wasn't a match against Kakuzu's money grubbing skills so I pulled out early un."

And Kakuzu nodded in Kari's direction and headed off to his room.

Kari laughed and said, "Well how did everyone else fare?"

Deidara said, "Well Hidan and Kisame lost quite a lot, seeing as how they were too drunk to think straight, and ended up stark naked. Kakuzu and Tobi kept having ties in the end so they ended up keeping all of theirs one surprisingly. Sasori-Dana was down to his pants and Itachi was the same status un."

Kari nodded and then Hidan and Kisame let out a loud laugh. Itachi and Sasori acknowledged her and then headed off to their rooms. Kari looked at the drunken pair and Kisame seemed to notice and smiled drunkenly and slurred, "Kari-chan! When did you get back?" and another shot of sake went down his throat.

"About an hour or two ago Kisame." Kari responded.

Hidan then took a shot of sake and said, "How'd you fare with the seven tails?"

Kari was surprised he didn't curse in that sentence but responded, "I got hit on my back but Ayu healed it for me. The seven tails is now down in the basement under lock and key."

Hidan nodded and Pein asked, "I hope Konan kept you away from the game?"

Kari nodded and Kisame yelled, "Yo! Kari-chan! Let's celebrate your capture of the seven tails with a little drink."

He took a swig and Hidan said, "Fuck yes!" following Kisame's example, "Come here Kari-chan! Have a drink!"

Kari laughed and said, "I'm not old enough."

Pein nodded and said, "And you two have had enough."

The sake glasses floated up into the air and over next to Pein on the table beside him. Hidan let out a string of curses and the room laughed as well as Kisame himself. Kisame put a hand on Hidan's shoulder and said, "Let's just call our contest a tie."

Kisame then walked away and said, "I'm heading in for the night. Night all!" and with a wave he was gone.

Kari hoped he wouldn't pass out like Hidan just did on the table, though it did cause more laughs around the room. Tobi then tackled Kari on the couch and said, "Yay! Kari-chan is back! Tobi is sorry for not saying hi when you first walked in the room!"

Kari hugged him back and said, "It's okay Tobi! A hi is the same whatever time it's given!"

Tobi laughed and Deidara groaned when Tobi brought him in on the hug, "What are you doing Tobi?"

Tobi just laughed and then skipped off saying, "Tobi's going to get Kari's gift now Deidara-san!"

Deidara's eyes lit up in remembrance and then got up and said, "Tobi! Don't you dare go in my room without my permission!"

They soon came back and Tobi was trying to get at the box in Deidara's hands saying, "Tobi wants to give Kari-chan the gift!"

Deidara growled, "No Tobi-teme!" Deidara tossed it over to Kari and said, "It's nothing big but when Tobi pointed it out we thought you would like it."

Tobi hovered over Kari's shoulder as she opened the gift and when she did she saw a little sweet looking treat and she smiled, "Thanks you two"

"Go ahead and eat it Kari-chan." Tobi said.

She nodded and took a bite out of it and it was wonderful. She slowly finished the rest and said, "It was really tasty."

Deidara smiled and she hugged the two at once saying, "That was really sweet of you two."

Kari giggled and then headed over to Pein and gave him a hug saying, "Night Father."

He patted her head and said, "Night. Zetsu should be back later tonight."

Kari nodded and headed out the door to go to her house, "Thanks again Deidara-kun and Tobi!"

They waved and she then in ten minutes of leisurely walking she was at her house, though she headed to Ayu's pavilion where she saw Ayu was asleep. Kari smiled and kissed the young dragon's nose and then headed back to her house; where she cleaned herself up and headed off to sleep.

* * *

She woke up instantly when she felt Zetsu's chakra enter her house. She sat up in her bed and when Zetsu popped his head from the floor she smiled and said, "How was your mission Zetsu?"

"It was easy **but a bit boring.**" Zetsu replied.

Kari nodded and then said, "Glad to have you back home." And she got up and hugged him. When she released him she said, "Mimi-chan and Co-kun should be back from their missions tomorrow."

He nodded and then asked, "Are they still **afraid of us?**"

Kari pouted a bit and said, "They aren't afraid of you now, but they still aren't used to you."

Zetsu laughed and patted her head, "Well it's been a long day. **We think we're going to bed.**"

Kari nodded and said, "Good night, but will you see if you could come with us?"

Zetsu nodded and then disappeared to his room with a smile. Kari then crawled into her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

When Kari opened her eyes she jumped in shock as she saw Mimi and Co sleeping on her bed, both had their arms wrapped around her shoulders and waist. Kari wiggled out of their grip before they could wake up and yelled, "And why are you two in my bed!"

They got up slowly and groggily looked at one another, then back at Kari with a smile and said simultaneously, "We have a mission with you today!"

Kari's eyes widened and then her mouth did and she tackle hugged them saying, "That's great!"

The three friends laughed and then a knock came at the door and Zetsu walked in, "I guess you heard the news."

Kari smiled and hugged her friends, "This really great."

Zetsu laugh and then asked, "**Breakfast is ready**"

Mimi and Co looked a little concerned but Kari jumped on Zetsu and said, "Let's go eat!"

The quartet headed down stairs and Kari asked, "So is Ayu up yet?"

Zetsu nodded and Mimi asked, "So how is Ayu-chan?"

"I noticed her pavilion is all the way up." Co stated.

Kari nodded and said, "She was really excited about it last night. If you want to go see the new pavilion I'm sure Ayu wouldn't mind seeing you guys."

They looked at one another and then jumped out the second story stairwell causing Kari to laugh. Zetsu said, "We hope you mission goes well. **We hope it gets done soon**."

Kari hugged Zetsu and then said, "I'll be back by my thirteenth birthday."

Zetsu smiled and they were in the kitchen, "**I hope you do know **the members probably won't do anything."

Kari laughed and said, "I'd be completely scared if they did do anything, let alone find out my birthday."

Zetsu nodded and placed the ham and cheese croissant on the plate in front of her just as Mimi and Co entered the room.

They surprisingly asked, "So what do you want for your birthday?"

Kari's eyes widened and then said, "Um… well the thing I want will only happen if Father decides to let you do it and I would have to protect you every step you take, and you would have to keep it a secret or be forced to forget." Kari let out a sigh, "It would be troublesome."

Mimi and Co looked at her with raised eyebrows and Zetsu said, "If you would like Kari, **we could ask Pein-sama.**"

Kari looked at him with a smiled and said, "That would be great Zetsu!"

Everyone laughed and Co looked at his watch and said, "Well we have to get to our mission. See you Zetsu-san, and thanks for the breakfast," he said as he picked his up and hopped out the window, Mimi did the same but waved before she jumped and Kari gave Zetsu a kiss on the cheek and said, "Thanks a lot Zetsu!"

And Kari was running along with her team mates to Ayu. Ayu was already out of her pavilion and was waiting with their stuff already on her back and ready to go. They jumped off and took off into the somewhat clear, not raining sky.

* * *

Running, running, and more running; that's all this shinobi ever did. Kari was getting annoyed, which rarely happened and it was always bad news when she did. Mimi and Co were running towards her from the north so at least she knew that soon the shinobi would have to stop and fight. Ayu was making sure that everything was going good from the skies and that their prey doesn't have any back up, which she was.

Kari saw the long scarf of the shinobi and thought, "_He's tiring down._"

Kari threw a couple of Kunai at him and when he didn't dodge she suspected that it was a substitution; and she was right. She cursed and then quickly picked up the trail again just a little further ahead. And was glad when Mimi and Co caught him and Kari slunk down from the tree and made sure her bat mask was secure as she and her companions threw kunai at him.

He dodged all of them and made some hand signs which gave Kari the chance to throw a kunai right through both of the shinobi's hands and he screamed.

"No more hand signs for you now." Kari chided and her companions looked at her like she was a different person; which she was on missions.

Kari grabbed the man by lifting up with the kunai which was lodged in between some of the bones in his hands. The man screamed and Mimi let out a little yelp.

Kari slightly turned her masked face to her friends and said, "Sorry but this is how I complete my jobs." And then back to the man she asked, "Where is the scroll?"

The man whimpered and Kari just said when the man started to calm down, "Are you quite done yet?"

Co put a hand to Kari's shoulder and asked, "So you think you should be a bit gentler?"

"It might go a bit better." Mimi said as she stood in front of the man.

Kari shook her head and just moved the kunai out of the man's hand and grabbed him by the collar and asked, "I'll say it once more before things get worse… where is the scroll?"

The man whimpered but said, "Alright." He reached into his jacket but Kari grabbed his hand and pressed the wound which made the man's other hand grip her arm and sniveled, "I was just grabbing it!"

"What are you doing?" Mimi yelled.

"That's just too harsh-" Co started but Kari cut him off.

"You can't say my name, and as for the added torture I can't have the chance of him pulling out an explosive tag and getting away again." She then asked the man in a soothing voice, "Could you please tell one of these shinobi where the scroll is? Or should I have to make things worse for you?"

The man looked at the two behind me and then said, "Alright! It's sealed behind my headband."

Kari nodded and without any instructions, Mimi took off the head band and touched the seal after making a few hand seals and pulled out the scroll they were looking for. Kari then took the kunai she used to stab the man's hands and said, "Ayu has landed a bit further north. Could you guys please go ahead of me?"

They looked at her with concerned looks but Kari removed her mask and looked at them with a smile before saying, "It's okay. I just have to do a bit of interrogation."

They nodded, though they still had a disbelieving look in their eyes but they left all the same. She then turned to the man and said, "You know what's going to happen correct?"

He nodded and started to cry please for his life to be spared and reasons why he shouldn't be killed and Kari listened to it all before leaning down in front of him and then slitting his throat and covering his mouth so his screams couldn't be heard. Zetsu then came out from the ground and said, "So you're friends have seen your mission face. **Did they look at you like they do at us?**"

Kari nodded and said with a genuine smile, "Yeah but it was going to be sooner or later that they saw my ANBU mission face. So if you could see if Kakuzu needs this guy for a bounty. If not you get a treat."

Kari said and kissed him on the cheek and then skipped off to Ayu. Zetsu said, "**And Pein-sama said yes** to inviting your friends to the Akatsuki."

She gave him thumbs up and then joined her friends like the mission never happened.

* * *

When Kari told Co and Mimi of the news they cheered and kept asking her what she wanted but Kari just kept trying to change the subject. To tell the truth, Kari didn't know what she wanted for a birthday gift. The day went on and when they got home , and after Kari turned the scroll back to Pein, Kari said she was going to pass out on her bed and sleep. Her friends said, "Have nice long dreams!"

And that, Kari guessed, meant that they were going out shopping for her gift. She smiled as she snuggled underneath her covers but all she could think about things since she became a Jounin and then shortly after an ANBU. Add the fact that she was also an Akatsuki member on top of that and you get a busy schedule.

She rented this three story apartment with the land attached to it with Mimi and Co, but due to their missions, none of them really got to see each other and Kari was never really using the house that much, but then again, Kari's ANBU was her Akatsuki work, but with the members of the village instead of S-rank criminals.

Before she knew it Kari's eyes were closed and she was drifting into the land of sleep.

* * *

She woke up a little later to a knock on her door and when she looked out she saw a very smiley Mimi and she said, "There's someone waiting for you in the living room."

Kari looked at her clock and asked, "How long have I been asleep?"

Mimi said, "Only an hour. Co-kun and I came back cause we didn't realize most of the shops were closing up for the night, and when we came back your guest was just about to knock on the door."

Kari rubbed her eyes and then thought, "_Wonder who it could be_."

Kari walked down the steps and was surprised when she saw Deidara lightly chatting with Co, though the former cut the conversation off when he saw Kari.

Kari waved and said, "Glad to see you again Deidara-kun."

He smiled and said, "I thought I'd pay you a visit since I just got back and it was on the way back home."

Kari smiled when she sensed her friends trying in vain to try and eavesdrop and said, "So how was your _mission_."

Kari sat down next to her and said, "It wasn't bad but Sasori-Dana and I argued about art again."

Kari laughed, "You two are always doing that. Can't you just agree to disagree?"

Deidara smirked and then said, "Sorry but his art isn't art un! Art is a bang un! So what are your views on art un?"

A warm smile was tossed Deidara's way and she said, "I'm surprised you're now just asking me this." And she laughed, "Well I think as long as the person viewing the art is fascinated by it, it is considered art."

Deidara's face was lost in thought and he said, "Yeah, that does make sense un."

A message then came through the Akatsuki link and it said, "_If anyone sees Deidara, or even if he is listening, tell him to get back."_

Kari laughed and then hugged Deidara saying, "Nice seeing you again, but I'm really need to get back to my nap."

He hugged her back and then said, "See you tomorrow Kari-chan." As he got up and left.

Kari looked at him confused and asked, "What do you mean?" but thought, "_Oh no… don't tell me…_"

"Your birthday party, un." Deidara replied and then waved, closing the door.

"_What I didn't expect is happening. That Akatsuki are having a birthday party._" She thought as she went up stairs and fell onto her bed, "_Maybe it won't be so bad. Creepy, but not bad._"

**A/N: **Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading and please review. C_onstructive_ critism is very much appreciated.


	13. REDO NOTICE!

Well sorry for this but I made a redo of this. A flame on this made me realize how horrible I made this story. I mean if you like it thanks, but that flame made me feel worse and worse about this story. But instead of deleting this story I decided to redo it.

So thanks all fro reading this but please check out the new redo, It will be different so it but the character, Kari will stay the same. Please read it and thanks for reading this story!


End file.
